Démoni Angyal
by BlueBird91
Summary: Nos, egy újabb yaoi tőlem, természetesen RoyxEd párosítással. A történetben Ed angyalként, Roy pedig démonként fog feltűnni. Edet száműzik a mennyből a pokolba, ahol is Royba fut. Hogy mi lesz ebből kiderül a történetből. Remélem, tetszeni fog.
1. 1 Üdv a pokolban

A/N: Nos, mielőtt elkezdeném, szólok pár szót. A történetet egy kép ihlette, Ed, mint angyal, és persze Roy, mint démon. Nagyon megfogott, és elhatároztam: írok egy történetet. Sokat gondolkoztam hogy legyen, míg végül elkezdtem. Sokáig tartott befejezni is, de végül készen lett, és már csak az ellenőrzés van/volt hátra. De nem húzom tovább a szót, publikálom első fejezetem, remélem, tetszeni fog :D

**Démoni Angyal**

1. Üdv a pokolban

Egy titkos kísérlet folyt éppen egy titkos szobában. Csak két ember ismerte a titkot, legalábbis ők így hitték, de jelenleg csak az egyikük tartózkodott bent, a másiknak dolga akadt. Azt persze egyikük se tudta, hogy két másik ember is tud a szobáról, és hogy épp oda tartanak. Méghozzá a nem is egyedül. Az angyalok vezetői is velük voltak.  
Elérkeztek az ajtóhoz, melyet csupasz falnak álcáztak. Egy pillanatnyi hezitálás után belökték az ajtót. Bent egy szőke fiú térdelt egy alkimista kör mellett.  
Edward Elric felnézett, arany szemei megcsillantak a beszökő fényben. Azt hitte, öccse, Al jött meg, bár elképzelni nem tudta, mért jönne be ilyen hevesen. Ahogy az ajtóban állókra siklott a tekintete, mindent megértett: leleplezték.  
A halál angyalai lenéztek a szőkére. Azt hitték, Al is lent lesz, de tévedtek. Nem zavartatták magukat, úgyis Edward volt a fő célpont.  
A szőke felállt, és felnézett a lépcső tetején ácsorgókra. Mikor megszólalt, hangja tökéletesen higgadt volt.  
- Igen? – Úgy tett, mintha semmi nem történt volna, pedig tökéletesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy vége van. Leleplezték. Ráadásul a halál angyalai, akik valamiiért mindig is pikkeltek rá.  
- Rajtakapás! – vigyorodott el Brad, az egyik iker. – Le kell tartóztatnunk. A vád: alkímiával való kísérletezés. Tudod, hogy ez tilos… - csóválta meg a fejét gúnyosan, testvére, Jake szintén elvigyorodott.  
- Sajnáljuk… - Egy szemernyi sajnálat sem látszódott az arcán, az egész csak színjáték volt. Lementek azon a pár lépcsőfokon, ami összekötötte a bejáratot a teremmel. – Milyen profin be van rendezve… - jegyezte meg Jake.  
Ed nem mozdult a helyéről, tudta, itt már nincs mit tenni. Az egyetlen dolog, amit még tehet, hogy reménykedik, és nem keveri bele Alt. Nem kell tudniuk arról, hogy Al is segített neki… Megadóan tűrte, hogy letartóztassák, és elvezessék egy apró, sötét cellába.  
Három napig tartották fogságban, csak utána volt a tárgyalás, addig gondolkodott. Gondolkodott, vajon hogy fedezték fel a laboratóriumukat? Talán nem voltak elég óvatosak, meglátták őket… Alt vajon megvádolják? Remélte, hogy nem, hisz' őt nem kapták rajta… E tekintetben szerencsésnek érezte magát, az öccse legalább megúszta. Elgondolkodott, mi lesz most vele? Valószínűleg száműzik a mennyből… Még az is elképzelhető, hogy a pokolba száműzik… Kirázta a hideg a gondolattól. Semmi kedve nem volt pokolra kerülni. Ugyan nem igazán járt még ott, Dis falain belülre sose kellett még mennie a legtöbb angyalhoz hasonlóan, de voltak elképzelései… És nem tetszettek neki.  
A tárgyaláson úgy bántak vele, mint egy közönséges bűnözővel, pedig ő volt az egyik legerősebb angyal a mennyben. Megkötözve vitték be a terembe, ahol egy hosszú asztal mögött sorakoztak fel a bírák. A mennyország leghatalmasabb angyalai. Isten nem volt köztük, ami kissé megnyugtatta Edet. Sosem rajongott érte annyira, mint a többi angyal… A többiek szemében Hohenheim egy szent volt, a leghatalmasabb, aki valaha is létezett… végül is megteremtette a Földet… Nos, Ed erről nem volt meggyőződve, ő sosem rajongta körül, sosem imádta apját, mint például az öccse. Másrészről ott voltak a halál angyalai, Brad és Jake. Szinte biztos volt, hogy levajazták a tárgyalást, így felkészült a legrosszabbra: Ki fogják űzni a mennyből.  
Az eljárás hosszú volt, és unalmas. Ed egy kényelmetlen fa széken ücsörgött, és hallgatta a vádakat. Nem is nagyon próbált védekezni, látszott már az elejétől fogva, hogy nincs esélye. Mögötte pár padsorban foglaltak helyet az angyalok, valahol elöl ült öccse, Al és gyerekkori barátjuk, Winry.  
Ed figyelmeztetően Alra nézett, mielőtt leült, meg ne merjen szólalni, vagy megbánja. Al vállalta volna a bűnösségét, de Ed ezt nem engedhette neki. Úgyis ő kellett Jake-nek és Bradnek. Ahogy sejtette, egyszer felbukkant öccse neve is a vádak közt, miszerint ő is kísérletezett, de Ed tagadta ezt, bizonyítékuk meg nem volt, így ezt elvetették. Ed hálás volt Winrynek, látta, hogy Al kis híján bevallja bűnösségét, de Winry megszorította a kezét, hallgatásra bírva ezzel a remegő fiút.  
Végül eljött az ítélet ideje: Edward Elricet száműzik a mennyből örök időkre, további életét pedig a pokolban kell töltenie, méghozzá a nyolcadik körben.  
A szőke fiú kissé elsápadt az ítélet hallatán. A nyolcadik kör… majdnem a legmélyebb bugyor. Lehajtotta a fejét, és próbált megbarátkozni a gondolattal, hogy mostantól a pokolban kell élnie… Az angyalok meglepetten figyelték a szőke angyalt. Valami reakciót vártak, könyörgést a kegyelemért, könnyeket, dühöt, vagy valamit. Főként Jake és Brad volt dühös, látni akarták, ahogy Edward összeroppan, könyörög. Mérgesen szemlélték, ahogy lehajtott fejjel ül.  
Ed hirtelen kapta fel a fejét, szemében elszántság tükröződött.  
- Elbúcsúzhatok az öcsémtől? – kérdezte halkan, de mindenki jól hallotta. Al megdöbbent, könnyei, melyek az ítélet kihirdetése óta folytak, hirtelen elakadtak döbbenetében, majd még jobban sírni kezdett. Bűntudata volt, hogy bátyja helyette is bűnhődik. Ő is bűnös, őt mégsem kapták el, pedig általában testvérével szokott lenni. a kísérleteknél…  
A bírák összenéztek a furcsa kérésre. Vállalt vontak, majd bólintottak: mért ne?  
- Rendben, öt percet kaptok – jelentette ki a főbíró. Ed bólintott, majd felállt, egyenesen Al felé fordult. Apró mozdulatot tett a kezével, hogy Al kövesse, majd kiment a teremből, nyomában öccsével.  
Mikor kiért, kissé oldalra lépett, hogy ne láthassák őket a bent ülők.  
- Al… - kezdett bele, de öccse félbeszakította.  
- Mért nem védekeztél jobban? Mért nem mondtad, hogy nem igaz? – kérdezte zokogva. – Mért nem vigyáztál jobban, és mért nem engedted, hogy felvállaljam a bűnömet? – Tudta, hogy némelyik kérdés értelmetlen, némelyik meg fölösleges, hisz tudta a választ.  
- Al – szólalt meg lágyan Ed és átölelte testvérét. – Semmi baj – nyugtatta, pedig nagyon is tudta, hogy baj van. Al hitetlenkedve nézett fel rá. – Na jó, nem éppen jó, de kibírom, semmiség az egész – vigyorodott el. Al már ismerte ezt a mosolyt, nem dőlt be neki.  
- Ne menj el, kérlek… - nézett fel könnyes szemekkel. Ed megcsóválta a fejét.  
- Tudod, hogy nem maradhatok, száműztek. Sajnálom, Al, és örülök, hogy legalább te itt maradhatsz – mosolyodott el most halványan, de legalább őszintén.  
- Bátyó… - kezdte volna, de a teremből morajlás hallatszott. Letelni látszott az öt percük. Annyira rövid…  
- Indulnom kell… - jegyezte meg halkan, és kibontakozott az ölelésből. – Vigyázz magadra, talán még látjuk egymást. Jah, és mond meg Winrynek, hogy igaza volt: Nem kellett volna játszadozni az alkímiával. – Habár a szíve szakadt meg, felöltött egy vigyort, majd szárnyra kapott, és elindult a pokol felé. Sarkában egy őr repült, aki vigyázott, hogy valóban a kiszabott helyre menjen. Ed szívesen meglépett volna, de az őr miatt nem tehette, így morogva szárnyalt egyre lejjebb, és lejjebb.  
Elhagyta a mennyországot, majd a földet és a purgatóriumot is maga mögött hagyta. A pokol bejáratának lelassított kissé.  
„Ki itt belépsz, hagyj fel minden reménnyel!"  
Hát ő már felhagyott velük. Nagyjából akkor, mikor leült a tárgyalóteremben. Fanyar mosoly jelent meg ajkain, ahogy átrepült a Kapun. Innen nem lesz menekvés… Az őr nem akart leszakadni a nyomából, még akkor sem, mikor elérte Dis városának falát, még a vérfolyón, és a szakadékon is átkísérte, csak mikor már átértek ez utóbbin, fordult meg és indult el visszafelé.  
Ed bizonytalanul indult meg a föld felé. Nem úgy nézett ki a pokol, ahogy azt ő elképzelte… Például szenvedő emberek csak elszórtan voltak, a táj kissé kietlennek hatott, kivéve egy-egy város szerű helyet. A magasból hét nagyobb várost tudott összeszámolni.  
Lassan megindult az egyik felé. Fogalma sem volt róla, mi vár majd rá, de tudta, nem maradhat örökké odafent. Nem is bírná, máris érezte, hogy fárad, a hosszú út megtette hatását…  
Egy sötét kis sikátorban landolt. Undorodva körülnézett, majd összébb húzta magát. Szárnyait háta mögé hajtotta, próbálta a lehető legkisebbre húzni őket, ami nem volt könnyű feladat ekkora szárnyaknál, de nagyon feltűnő volt, ezt ő is tudta. Fehér ruhában, fehér szárnyakkal… Így nem sokáig maradhat… hacsak nem akar öngyilkos lenni. De azt nem teheti, akkor mi lenne az öccsével? Megszakadna a szíve…  
Lassan elindult a sikátor kijárata felé. Fogalma sem volt, mit fog tenni, de azt tudta, nem maradhat ott örökre… Egy kissé szélesebb, de nem sokkal kevésbé mocskos utcára érkezett, ahol szerencséjére nem sokan jártak. Leszegett fejjel indult el, bár érezte, hogy feltűnést kelt. Végül is semmi keresnivalója egy angyalnak a pokolban… Pláne a nyolcadik körben…  
Lépteit lassan, fokozatosan gyorsította, ki akart kerülni onnan. Talán rossz ötlet volt épp a városban leszállni… De mi mást tehetett volna?  
Egyszer csak beleütközött valamibe. Felnézett, és magában pontosítania kellett: Nem valami, valaki. Egy sötét szemű, fekete hajú démon állt előtte. A férfi nagyon jóképű volt, magas és erős. Ed egy pillanatig elbámult. Egy furcsa kis érzés kerítette hatalmába, mintha már ismerte volna valahonnan a férfit, de fogalma sem volt, honnan ismerhetné. Hisz' ő angyal, a másik meg démon…  
Újra leszegte a fejét, majd elmotyogott egy halk bocsánatkérés szerűséget, és el akart lépni az idegen mellett, ám az elkapta a karját.  
- Mit keres itt egy ilyen csinos angyalka? – kérdezte elvigyorodva.  
- Semmi közöd hozzá… - nézett oldalra Ed. Az igazat megvallva kissé tartott tőle. Még nem sok démonnal beszélt életében, ugyan minek tette volna? Most viszont itt egy erős példány, ráadásul hazai pályán. Egyszóval nem kellene packáznia vele.  
- Ejnye, nem kellene ilyennek lenned velem – jegyezte meg továbbra is vigyorogva. – Még egyszer kérdezem, mit keresel itt? – Kissé már keményebb volt a hangja, de vigyora megmaradt.  
Ed megforgatta aranyszín szemeit, majd sóhajtott.  
- Száműztek – jelentette ki tárgyilagosan, bár szíve kissé összeszorult. Még mindig nehezen tudta elhinni. Még nem is nagyon gondolkozott azon, mostantól mihez fog kezdeni… pláne itt a pokolban…  
- Biztos, nem kém vagy? – tette fel a nagy kérdést Roy vidám, csevegő hangon.  
- Nem gondolod. hogy akkor nem így néznék ki? – kérdezett vissza. – Amúgy is, minek ide kém? Talán van valami titkolnivalótok? Ne válaszolj, nem érdekel – vágott közbe, mielőtt a másik megszólalhatott volna. – Amúgy is mondtam, hogy száműztek. A többi engem most már nem érdekel, az ő dolguk – jelentette ki nemtörődöm hangsúllyal.  
- És mit tettél, hogy száműztek? – tette fel az újabb keresztkérdést. Remélte, hogy a fiú megtörik, és bevallja, valójában miért van ott.  
- Alkímia. Száműztek, mert alkimista kísérleteket végeztem… - keserűen felnevetett. – De minek mondom el ezt neked… Talán már meg is bolondultam… - motyogta maga elé, majd kirántotta a kezét a szorításból.  
A másik kissé meglepődött.  
- Ha ez valóban igaz, akkor van egy apró problémád – vigyorodott el újra. Nem számított Ed reakciójára, bár valahol mélyen, bőven tudata alatt érzett valamit, ahogy ezt kimondta. És a reakció valahogy megnyugvással töltötte el azt a részét, mintha tudta volna… Pedig az lehetetlen, de mégis…  
- Ki olyan kicsi, hogy alig látszódik ki a földből?! – kiabálta az ismét meglepett férfi arcába.  
- Érdekes egy angyal vagy… - jegyeztet meg, mikor visszanyerték mindketten nyugalmukat… legalábbis nagyjából.  
- Már nem vagyok angyal… - fűzte hozzá Ed láthatóan keserű arckifejezéssel.  
- És tudod már, hogy mihez kezdesz? – tapintott rá a lényegre. Ed nyelt egyet, majd megrázta a fejét. – Akkor mi lenne, ha velem jönnél? – Ajkait félmosolyra húzta, ami kifejezetten jól állt neki.  
- Mért mennék veled? Azt se tudom, hova akarsz vinni. Ráadásul még a nevedet se tudom… - sorolta kétségeit. Nem akart a férfival menni, de valahol tudta, nem nagyon van más választása. Ez nem az ő terepe, gyakorlatilag öngyilkosság lenne itt maradnia. Viszont a fekete hajúban sem bízott, mégis csak démon…  
- Oh, bocsásd meg neveletlenségem, a pokolba fogok jutni miatta – gúnyolódott. - Nem, bocs, már ott is vagyok – felnevetett a saját viccére. Ed kételkedve nézett rá, hátha bolond? – A nevem Roy Mustang, és ezredes vagyok – nyújtott kezet. Ed egy pillanatig habozott, majd ennél rosszabb már nem lehet alapon elfogadta.  
- Edward Elric. – Mindkettejükben mintha egy húrt pengettek volna meg, mélyen. Ismét érezték a "Deja-vu"-t, de úgy tettek, mintha semmi sem történt volna.  
- Akkor jössz, vagy maradsz? – kérdezte Roy, majd lépett egyet az egyik irányba.  
- Még mindig nem tudom, hová… - jegyezte meg Ed, és nem mozdult a helyéről.  
Mustang sóhajtott. – Hozzám. Gondolom, nem akarsz itt éjszakázni… Elég kellemetlen lenne, úgy hiszem – mosolyodott el gúnyosan.  
Ed mély levegőt vett, majd bólintott.  
- Nem, nem szeretnék itt maradni… - a férfi mellé lépett. Roy elindult hazafelé, oldalán az ex-angyallal. Több irigykedő pillantást is látott, mire válaszul, csak szélesen vigyorgott. Ed ennek láttán elhúzta a száját, de nem szólt semmit. Végül is Roy rendes vele… eddig legalábbis az volt… A többit majd meglátja. Nem mert nagyon előre gondolkodni, egyelőre csak az érdekelte, hogy túlélje azt a napot… aztán meglátja a többit…  
Az út fél óra sem volt, de mire megérkeztek, Ed már félig aludt. Nem csoda, hisz' nagyon hosszú napja volt. Szó szerint a mennyből a pokolba jutott egyetlen nap alatt.  
Egyszerre egy ház tűnt fel előttük, Roy pedig pont a felé indult. Ed persze eddig is látott házakat mindenfelé, nem az volt a különös, hanem ahogy a ház kinézett. Egy egész csinos ház volt, a többivel ellentétben, melyek szinte omladoztak, körülöttük minden tele volt szeméttel, és bűzlöttek – akárcsak a bennük élők. De ez a ház más volt, és nem csak azért, mert a város szélén volt. Tükröződött benne Roy rangja… Szinte mini palotának is mondhatta volna. Kékre volt festve, ami már önmagában is elütött a többi háztól, melyek egyáltalán nem voltak lefestve, a vörös tégla látszódott, maximum hámló fehér vagy fekete festék volt rajtuk.  
A férfi kitárta az angyal előtt az ajtót, majd előre engedte. Ed kissé óvakodva lépett be, de nem volt mitől tartania, a ház üres volt. Habár ha jobban belegondolt volna, ettől is félhetett volna. Pontosabban Mustangtól, de a fáradtságtól már nem tudott rendesen gondolkodni. Roy egy kisebb szobába vezette, mely a vendégszoba volt, bár elég ritkán használta. Nem gyakran voltak vendégei, ha meg mégis, azok általában nem itt aludtak…  
Ed szinte belezuhant az ágyba, amint becsukódott mögötte az ajtó. Gombócot érzett a torkában; a zokogást nem tudta, és már nem is akarta elfojtani, halkan felzokogott. Sok volt neki ez az egész… A pokolba száműzték, elválasztották öccsétől, és persze ki tudja, mi vár még rá… Lassan álomba sírta magát…


	2. 2 Egyenértékűség

A/N: Bocsánat a hosszú várakozásért, nem így terveztem, csak sok a dolgom... remélem, tetszeni fog a fejezet, majd még lesz folytatás, remélem, hamar...

2. Egyenértékűség

Reggel, ahogy kinyitotta a szemét körülnézve egy idegen szobában találta magát. Egy percig nem tudta mi történt, majd lassan agyába tódultak az előző nap képei: a cella, a tárgyalás, a vádak, a búcsúzás az öccsétől és a mennyországtól, az út lefelé, a pokol, a megismerkedés Royjal, és itt van most, a vendégszobában… Jó pár percig nem volt ereje megmozdulni, csak némán nézte a plafont. Lassan összeszedte magát és felkelt. Sejtelme sem volt, mennyi lehet az idő, vagy otthon van-e házigazdája. Kilépett a szobából és körülnézett. Royt nem látta, de még nem lehetett biztos benne, hogy nincs otthon. Lehet, hogy az egyik szobában van… Megakadt a tekintete egy órán, a falon, így legalább egyik kérdésére választ kapott: négy óra volt, bár arról fogalma sem volt, hogy éjjel, vagy nappal. Az ablakon kinézve sem jutott semmire, a Nap nem sütött a pokolban, így csak találgatni tudott. Körbenézett a házban, de házigazdáját nem találta. Alaposabban körülnézett, de semmi igazán érdekeset nem talált, így miután evett egy kicsit, leült egy kényelmes fotelbe, és olvasgatni kezdett egy könyvet, amit ez egyik polcról vett le. Igazából nem nagyon kötötte le a könyv, arra várt, hogy Roy visszatérjen. Ahogy elmélkedett a férfin, gondolatai egyre jobban összekuszálódtak, nem tudta, mit is gondoljon róla… Ráadásul az a furcsa érzése sem szűnt meg, miszerint ismeri a férfit valahonnan. De képtelen volt emlékezni rá, honnan. Lassan elszundított a fotelban ülve, hasán a könyvvel.  
Mikor felébredt, körbe pillantott, de továbbra sem találta Royt. Nem tudta, hol maradhat, bár nem is volt biztos benne, hogy akar vele találkozni… Valahogy érezte, hogy a férfi nem minden hátsó szándék nélkül segített neki, és rejtett indokaitól tartott. Egy hirtelen gondolattól vezérelve felállt a fotelből, nyújtózott egyet, majd az ajtó felé vette az irányt. Kezét a kilincsre tette, és lenyomta. Az ajtó kinyílt. Kissé bizonytalan volt, mikor megtette az első lépést, de utána eszébe ötlött, hogy nem ígért semmit Mustangnak, és ha az nyitva hagyta az ajtót, minden bizonnyal szabad kijárása van. Kicsit több önbizalommal lépkedett tovább, de azért nem szabadult meg minden kétségétől. Ahogy távolodott a háztól, a kétségek egyre jobban hatalmukba kerítették. Már nem tudta, miért is indult el. Hisz' semmit nem ismer itt, ráadásul egyedül nem megy sokra, legfeljebb még el is téved. Lépései egyre rövidebbek lettek, de még nem állt meg, viszont egyre gyakrabban tekintett körbe, olyan érzése volt, mintha figyelnék. Pár lépés múlva meg is bizonyosodott arról, hogy nem tévedt: valóban figyelték, és az alakok egyre közelebb értek. Négy férfi közeledett felé. Nem mozogtak gyorsan, viszont magabiztosság sugárzott belőlük, főleg a vigyorukból.  
Ed megállt, és bár belül kemény csatákat vívott magával, arca érzelemmentes maradt, ahogy az elé lépő szőke férfi szemébe nézett. Az még szélesebben kezdett vigyorogni, majd társai felé nézett.  
- Nézzétek, srácok! Milyen jó fogás! Egy igazi angyal. – Még közelebb lépett hozzá, így már alig egy lépésnyire voltak egymástól, viszont Ednek eszében sem volt hátrálni, továbbra is hidegen nézett a férfi kék szemébe.  
- Kik vagytok? – kérdezte. Hangja magabiztosságot sugallt, bár ő maga nem nagyon érzett ilyet. Viszont tudta, nem szabad kimutatni a félelmét. Akárcsak a kutyáknál… Erre a gondolatra egy halvány mosoly jelent meg arcán, de hamar el is tűnt.  
A szőke démon ismét a többiekre nézett. Nem erre számított. De talán így jobb móka lesz… Felvihogott a kérdés hallatán. – Démonok – jelentette ki drámai hangon. Reakcióra számított, de Ed csak felvonta egyik szemöldökét, jelezve, nem erre gondolt. Ez kezdte idegesíteni a szőke férfit. Újabb gyors pillantást lövellt társai felé.  
Ed is körbe nézett, egy vöröses hajú nagydarab démon állt a balján, a jobbján egy nyurga, fekete, félig mögötte, félig a jobb oldalán pedig egy alacsony fekete, szemüveggel. Ez utóbbi látszott a leggyengébb láncszemnek, így hátra felé nagyjából tisztának látszott az út, viszont még nem akart elfutni. kíváncsi volt, mit akarnak tőle, bár volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nem fog tetszeni neki.  
A magas, szőke férfi, előtte, megfelezte a távolságot köztük, így, ha egy szintben lettek volna, az orruk már-már összeért volna.  
- Most pedig jöhet a mulatság – jelentette ki minden eddiginél szélesebb vigyorral. A többiek is közelebb léptek, a szőke pedig magához húzta az angyalt. Arcát a nyaka hajlatába dugta, és megnyalta Ed puha bőrét. Közben kezei sem tétlenkedtek, igyekezett megszabadítani a ruháitól, amibe a többiek is bekapcsolódtak. Ed kezdett komolyan megijedni, de már nem volt hova menekülni. A démonok körbe fogták, szárnyát sem tudta kitárni, hogy elszálljon. Próbálta ellökni magától a szőkét, de az erősebb volt nála, és gátlástalanabb is. Valamint a vágy is fűtötte. A fehér vászoningét már-már leszakították róla, mikor egy ismerős hangot hallott meg:  
- Elég! – Mustang volt az, és a négy férfi azonnal teljesítette a parancsot, elengedték a szőke fiút, és hátrébb léptek. – Edward – szólalt meg az angyal láttán.. – Mit keresel itt? – kérdezte, habár tudta a választ.  
Az ex-angyal nem nézett a fekete hajú szemébe, hanem valahová lejjebb, Roy mellkasához kezdett beszélni.  
- Gondoltam, körülnézek… - jelentette ki dacos arckifejezéssel.  
A démon erre felnevetett. – Csak nyugodtan, de legközelebb magadnak kell boldogulnod velük… - mutatott alkalmazottira. – Végtére is nem lehetek mindig itt… - vigyorgott.  
- Szóval direkt volt? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Ed.  
- Oh, nem. Csak épp itt voltak… - nézett a démonokra. Az angyal szinte biztos volt, hogy direkt volt, és ettől a meggyőződésétől semmi nem tudta eltántorítani. Még mindig zakatolt kicsit a szíve az előbbi események utóhatásaként, de hűvös álarcot vett magára.  
- Persze… - morogta, majd sarkon fordult és elviharzott. Roy még egy pillanatig maradt, rápillantott alkalmazottaira, szemében diadal fénye csillant.  
- Jó volt – morogta oda vigyorogva, majd a szőke angyal után ment. A házba érve a fotelben találta meg a szöszkét, úgy tett, mint aki olvas, bár látta rajta, hogy gondolatai egészen máshol járnak. Úgy döntött, ideje cselekedni, az udvariaskodás ideje lejárt. Meg kell mutatni az angyalnak, hogy hova is került…  
Kivette Ed kezéből a könyvet, és a szemébe nézett. A fekete szemekből komolyság, szenvedély, és vágy sugárzott. Már várta ezt a pillanatot, nagyjából azóta, hogy találkozott a szőkével. Közelebb hajolt, és kezeivel megtámaszkodott a fotel két karfáján. Ezzel egészen közel került a szőkéhez, alig két centi lehetett az arcuk közt. Roy megszüntette a maradék távolságot is, és megcsókolta az angyalt.  
Edward teljesen ledöbbent, már csak a férfi közelségétől is, pláne, mikor Mustang ajkai az övéihez értek. Egy pillanatra újra felszikrázott benne a deja-vu, de ezt továbbra sem tudta hova tenni. Viszont a hatására kinyitotta a száját, beengedve ezzel a démont. Persze még tapasztalan volt csókolózás terén, a mennyben ugyan nem volt tilos, de sosem érzett késztetést, hogy csókolózzon… egyszerűen nem tetszett neki senki… Viszont Roy istenien csókolt, habár ezt nem vallotta volna be, még magának se…  
A démon ellenkezésre számított, de nem bánta, hogy nem így történt, Viszont felkészült, hogy a későbbiekben nem lesz könnyű dolga. A hosszú, és szenvedélyes csók végeztével kissé eltávolodott az angyaltól, majd felrántotta ültéből, és a vendégszobába terelte, ahol az ágyra lökte, és fölé mászott.  
Erre már feleszmélt végre Ed, megpróbált elmenekülni, ellökni Mustangot, de ez nem sikerült neki. Ahogy elterült az ágyon, kezdte felmérni a helyzet súlyosságát. A démon szándéka egyértelmű volt, menekülni viszont nem volt hova. Az arany szemekbe rettegés ült, fogalma sem volt, mihez kezdjen.  
Roy észrevette az angyal rettegését, de túl volt már azon, hogy foglalkozni tudjon vele igazándiból. Lassan elkezdte kigombolni a fehér inget, fokozatosan szabaddá téve a napbarnított mellkast.  
Ed próbált ellenkezni, de az ereje kevés volt, nem bírt el a felhevült démonnal.  
Mustang megállt, keze végigsimított az immár csupasz mellkason, és közelebb hajolt.  
- Gondolom, még nincs tapasztalatod ilyen téren – vigyorodott el. – Ha jól viselkedsz, vigyázni fogok, akkor nem fog fájni… annyira… - tette hozzá egy enyhén szadista vigyorral.  
A fiú szemei elkerekedtek, és nyelt egy nagyot. Rettegése egyre jobban fokozódott, habár ez előtt nem volt jellemző rá a félelem… Most viszont egy teljesen új helyre és helyzetbe került. Agya egy része kezdte felfogni, innen már nincs menekvés, de ez ellen a gondolat ellen még hevesen tiltakozott, nem akarta elfogadni.  
Közben Roy folytatta az angyal vetkőztetését, így a nadrág is lekerült róla. Érintéseinek nyoma máris látszott a vékony alsón keresztül, Ed férfiassága már félárbocon volt.  
Edward továbbra is próbált tiltakozni, bár mozdulatai percről percre vesztettek erejükből. Szégyellte magát, férfiúi mivoltát, hisz' ő is érezte, milyen hatást gyakorolt rá a démon. És a perverz vigyora még egy lapáttal rátett erre.  
Lassan, nagyon lassan kezdett rájönni, ma este elveszti ártatlanságát, és ez ellen nem tehet semmit…  
Roy is megszabadult a fekete ingétől és a nadrágjától, majd hozzásimult az angyal meleg testéhez, és újfent megcsókolta. Dereka táján érezte is a reakciót, a fiú egyre keményebb lett. Ráadásul az ellenkezést is abbahagyta végre… legalábbis nagyjából… Végigsimított a napbarnított arcon, nyakon, vállon, majd az oldalára tért át, ujjai végei súrolták a puha fehér tollakat. Keze egyre lejjebb kalandozott, elérte a csípőjét, ám ujjai szövetbe ütköztek. Nem habozott, gyorsan megszabadította az angyalt az utolsó ruhadarabjától is. Erre Ed felnyögött, teste megrándult, összeszorított szemei közül kifutott az első könnycsepp, melyet később számtalan követett.  
A démon észrevette a könnycseppet, de már nem tudta leállítani magát, és ha őszinte akart lenni, nem is igazán akarta. Tudta, hogy az angyalt ígyis-úgyis be kell vezetni az ilyen dolgokba, ez a Pokol rendje, és akkor már inkább ő teszi meg. Végül is nem utolsó móka elvenni egy angyal ártatlanságát… ráadásul meg is tetszett neki a srác…  
Ujjait Ed merevedésére fonta, és lassan mozgatni kezdte a kezét, közben figyelve, hogyan változik „áldozata" arca.  
Edward teste megfeszült, ahogy megérezte maga körül az ujjakat, még a könnyei is elálltak a hirtelen jött érzéstől. Először nem tudta, hogy reagáljon erre, de ösztönei lassan átvették az uralmat felette. Egyik kezét lassan, tétován felemelte, majd átkarolta vele a férfi nyakát, alaposan meglepve ezzel őt – habár, furcsa mód mégis számított rá, ismerősnek érezte, pedig ez lehetetlen volt.  
A kéz kicsit felgyorsult - mire az angyal háta ívbe feszült - majd hirtelen abbahagyta tevékenységét. Ed felnyögött, ahogy az ujjak elengedték, csípője kicsit utána is mozdult, de azért uralkodott magán, valamennyire. Roy elmosolyodott az arckifejezésén: vágyakozó volt. Megszabadult saját, egyre szűkebbnek tűnő alsójától, széttárta a fiú combjait, és lassan elmerült benne.  
Az ex-angyal lélegzete elakadt, szabad kezének ujjai belemartak a lepedőbe, teste ismét megfeszült, de most a fájdalomtól. Mikor Roy végre teljesen benne volt, zihálni kezdett, könnyei újra eleredtek, de most sokkal sűrűbben. Újra megpróbálta lelökni magáról a démont, de most még annyi ereje sem volt, mint korábban.  
Roy várt egy kicsit, majd mozogni kezdett, először lassan, majd fokozatosan gyorsult. Ed hazudott volna, ha azt mondja, nem élvezte… legalábbis mikor a kezdeti fájdalom elmúlt, bizony élvezte az együttlétet. Erről a férfi is gondoskodott, folytatta az angyal merevedésének kényeztetését. Mozdulataik hamar összeszoktak, mintha korábban is lettek volna együtt…  
A démon a lehető leggyorsabbra fokozta mozdulatait, és hamarosan érezte, hogy az angyal teste megfeszül alatta, és érezte az összehúzódó izmokat férfiassága körül; ő is elélvezett. Rároskadt a fiatalabbra, majd pár perc múlva kihúzódott belőle, és mellé feküdt. Ed a csukott szeme mögött is csillagokat látott – a fájdalomtól, és a gyönyörtől egyaránt. Könnyei – melyek az élvezettől egy időre eltűntek – most újra megjelentek, ám az aktus kifárasztotta, hamar elaludt.  
Roy még egy ideig nézte az angyalt, gondolataiba mélyedt, majd magához ölelve a fiút ő is elaludt.


	3. 3 A fogadalom

3. A fogadalom

Ed egyedül ébredt, így megpróbálta magát abba a hitbe ringatni, hogy semmi nem történt, de erre már az első mozdulata rácáfolt, ugyanis megfájdult a hátsója, és orrába szökött a démon illata, így kénytelen volt rájönni: igenis megtörtént, amitől félt, nem csak álom volt. Mustang lefektette, szép szóval élve… Újabb könnyek szöktek a szemébe, miket dühösen letörölt. Nem fakadhat sírva folyton, nem lehet többé ilyen nyafka! Most már bukott, úgy is illene viselkednie. És ebbe nem tartozik bele a sírás, siránkozás, különben sosem fog boldogulni. Korábban mindig azt mondák rá, edzett, bármit kibír; hát akkor így is lesz. Kibírja ezt, végül is, kerülhetett volna rögtön ide… Nem emlékezett a múltjára, szinte semmire, csak egy-két részlet maradt meg neki, például az öccse, aki csak miután meglátta, fedezte fel benne az ismerőst. Szóval nem tudta, mivel érdemelte ki, hogy a mennybe jutott, de ha most a pokolba került, akkor hozzá fog szokni. Idővel a szárnyai is feketévé válnak majd, mint a többi bukottnak, és akkor teljes lesz összhatás. Lelkében kezdett megérni az elhatározás: Többet nem sír, nem nyafog, elfogadja a sorsát. Lesz, ami lesz, ennél rosszabb már nem nagyon jöhet…  
Már csak egy dolog volt hátra, elfogadni Royt, és a vele járó… dolgokat… Ám ehhez még nem érezte elég felkészültnek magát…  
Sóhajtott egy mélyet, majd felkelt. Szinte rögtön meg tudta állapítani, hogy házigazdája nincs otthon, így befoglalta a fürdőszobát, és fél óráig áztatta magát a zuhany alatt. Hiába, ettől sem érezte tisztábbnak magát, legalábbis lelkileg. Megtörülközött, de nem tudta, mit vegyen fel. A szokásos fehér ruhája koszos volt, az ing szakadt is kissé a tegnapi incidens miatt. Viszont esze ágában sem volt a démon ruháinak közelébe se menni, ezért kénytelen-kelletlen visszavette a sajátját. Hosszú, szőke haját törölgetve lépett ki, és indult el valami ennivaló után nézni. A konyhában talált is, és ráadásként egy levél is hevert az asztalon Roytól, neki:  
„Edward,  
Remélem, neked is legalább olyan jó volt az este, mint nekem. Én nagyon élveztem, sajnáltam is, hogy ott kellett hagyjalak, de dolgozni muszáj… De ne aggódj, majd ma este folytatjuk.  
Addig is, hogy ne légy teljesen egyedül, megkértem az egyik barátomat, aki egyébként a kollegám is, hogy látogasson meg. Remélem, jól ki fogtok jönni…  
Jah, és még valami: tőlem nyugodtan elmehetsz, az ajtót nyitva hagytam, de készülj fel, hogy kint csak magadra számíthatsz, akárkibe belefuthatsz…  
Csók, Roy"  
Ed végigfutotta a levelet, majd dühösen lecsapta. Legszívesebben megfojtotta volna a démont. Tehetetlen dühében fel-alá kezdett járkálni a konyhában, arról is megfeledkezett, hogy enni akart. Végül eszébe jutott alig egy órás fogadalma, így lassan lenyugodott, és lerogyott egy székre. Arcát kezébe temetve gondolkodott, de nem jutott eszébe semmi jó ötlet. Egyet tehet: vár, és próbál beilleszkedni. Ez egyre nehezebbnek látszott…  
Evett egy kicsit, de étvágya nagyrészt elment a levéltől. Elgondolkozott, vajon ki jön „meglátogatni" őt? Nem nagyon mert belegondolni, ki lehet, így inkább elvetette. Viszont a válasz akkor is jött, méghozzá húsz percen belül.  
Ed épp a fotelben ült, és tovább olvasta a tegnapi könyvét. Egyszer csak nyílt az ajtó, majd belépett valaki. A szőke ex-angyal megőrizte hidegvérét, befejezte a mondatot, csak az után pillantott fel látogatójára. Egy húszas évei közepén járó, hosszú, szőke hajú női démont pillantott meg. Arcvonásai kissé szigorúak voltak, de azért csinos volt. Kezében egy zacskó volt, amit le is tett az angyaléval szembeni fotel mellé.  
- Te vagy az az angyal, Edward, igaz? – kérdezte meg, bár tudta a választ.  
A fiúnak önkéntelenül is megrebbentek a szárnyai, de gyorsan vissza is húzta őket.  
- Már nem vagyok angyal… - közölte nyugodt hangon. A démon bólintott, de nem reagált különösebben.  
- Mustang ezredes kért meg, hogy nézzek be hozzád – mondta, közben pedig leült a fotelbe, szemét a vele szemben ülőre függesztette.  
Most a szőke bólintott egyet, majd ő is a nőt kezdte el nézni. Pár perc csönd után ismét a nő szólt meg:  
- Még be sem mutatkoztam, Riza Hawkeye vagyok. – Ed elfogadta a kinyújtott kezet, majd ő is bemutatkozott, habár sejtette, a nő már tud róla pár dolgot. Sejtése azonnal be is igazolódott. – Tudod Edward, féltékeny vagy rád, hogy őszinte legyek – jelentette ki egyszerűen. Az ex-angyal csodálkozva nézett rá. Sejtése sem volt, mire utalhat Riza. – Régóta együtt dolgozunk az ezredessel, de felém soha nem mutatott érdeklődést… - sóhajtott egy aprót, majd ismét az angyalt kezdte nézni.  
- Szívesen cserélnék magával – jegyezte meg epésen Ed, de nem tudta, mit mondhatna még. Hawkeye kicsit megrázta a fejét, majd terelte is a témát. A fiú nem tudta, milyen szerencsés…  
- Hogy kerültél ide? – kérdezte érdeklődve. – Nem mindennap látni itt egy angyalt…  
Ed sóhajtott egy kicsit, majd gyorsan felvázolta a történteket a démonnak. Riza elgondolkodott a hallottakon. Érezte, hogy még valami van a háttérben, amit vagy Ed nem oszt meg vele, vagy ő maga sem tudja.  
- És miért kísérleteztél az alkímiával? – tapintott rá a lényegre.  
- Nem is igazán tudom… kíváncsiak voltunk… - gondolkodott el. – Mikor megláttuk az egyik könyvet, éreztünk valamit… valami vonzott minket, még ha tudtuk is, hogy tilos. – Próbálta megmagyarázni, habár ő sem értette teljesen a dolgot. A démon bólintott, majd eszébe jutott valami.  
- Hoztam neked pár ruhát, látom ez el is szakadt… - nézett az ingre. Az angyal megvonta a vállát. Hawkeye felvette a zacskót maga mellől, és átadta. – Próbáld fel.  
Edward megköszönte, majd a vendégszobába ment, hogy megnézze új ruháit. Feketék voltak, bár ezen egyáltalán nem lepődött meg, annál inkább azon, hogy milyen jól passzolnak rá. A nő pontosan eltalálta a méretét, ráadásul tetszettek is neki. Talán még jobban is, mint a fehér ruhák… Mikor kilépett, már az új fekete bőrnadrágja, és fekete felsője volt rajta. Haját - ami időközben megszáradt, mióta zuhanyozott – összefonta, úgy érezte, csak most teljes, ami megint nagyon furcsa, és különös volt, de már kezdte megszokni, hogy itt állandó meglepetések várják.  
Még Riza is kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy az angyal remekül néz ki. Pedig valahol, nagyon mélyen kicsit reménykedett, hogy nem fog jól állni neki a ruha, és Roy talán… De kezdte megérteni, miért esett a férfi választása Edre. Talán valahol már akkor tudta, hogy a fiú ellen nincs esélye, mikor először meglátta.  
- Jól nézel ki – dicsérte, és ez volt nagyjából az első mondat, ami nem volt hideg, mióta beszélgetni kezdett a fiúval.  
- Köszönöm – mosolygott a démonra, és nagyon halványan ugyan, de elpirult a bókra.  
Hawkeye lassan felállt.  
- Mennem kéne… - jelentette ki, majd közelebb lépett az angyalhoz. – Örülök, hogy megismerhettelek – kinyújtotta a kezét, és Ed ismét megrázta, majd a nő távozott.  
Az ex-angyal elgondolkodva ült le a fotelba, nem tudta igazán, mit gondoljon Rizáról. Nem volt éppenséggel barátságos, de valamilyen szinten akár azt is mondhatná, kedves volt. Hozott neki tiszta ruhákat – bár szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Mustang mondta -, és a végére már nem volt olyan hideg, közönyös a hangja sem…  
Mikor rájött, hogy nem jut sokra, újra felvette a könyvet, és belemerült, azt is alig vette észre, hogy nyílt a bejárati ajtó: megérkezett Roy.  
A szőke elszakított a pillantását a könyvtől, és a démonra nézett. Kissé fáradtnak látszott, de azonnal felélénkült, mikor az angyalra pillantott.  
- Nekem öltöztél ki így? – kérdezte egy széles vigyor kíséretében, és közelebb lépett az ex-angyalhoz  
- Nem. Riza hozta, gondolom, a tudtod nélkül… - jegyezte meg kissé cinikusan.  
- Tudtam, hogy jó döntés rá bízni. Igazán jól választott… - szinte falta a tekintetével az angyalt, még az ismerős érzést sem vette figyelembe, annyira koncentrált a szőkére. A bőrnadrág a legjobb helyeken feszült meg, tökéletesen kiemelve Ed alakját, és a felső is illett hozzá…  
Az angyal önkéntelenül is elpirult kissé, de igyekezett fenn tartani hűvös álarcát. A démon egész közel ért már hozzá, combjai mellé térdelt a fotelba, majd egyik kezével végigsimított az angyal arcán, nyakán, mellkasán. A szőke kicsit megrezzent, de másként nem reagált, nem húzódott el. Szinte hallotta ígéretét, miszerint beletörődik a sorsába, nem ellenkezik. Nem is tette, hagyta magát, de nem is csinált semmit. Végül is, ő már bukott, ez ellen nincs mit tenni…  
Roynak feltűnt a különbség, de nem foglalkoztatta különösebben, legalábbis egyelőre. Megcsókolta a szőkét, aki továbbra is hagyta magát, bár valójában a démon csókja felébresztett benne valamit, talán a vágyat, bár ő biztos nem így nevezte volna. És a már megszokott deja-vu is megpendült benne egy kicsit.  
A férfi hamar lehámozta róla a felsőjét, és a sajátját is ledobta, majd felállt, Edet is magával húzva. Megint a vendégszoba ágyán kötöttek ki, bár Roynak kicsi volt az ágy. El is határozta, legközelebb az ő szobájába mennek. Az angyal került alulra, a férfi pedig fölé térdelt.  
Ed – bár szégyellte bevallani, még magának is – élvezte a férfi ténykedését, közelségét, illatát, ezt bizonyította is, hogy a bőrnadrág hamarosan kellemetlenül szűk lett. Persze ez sem kerülte el a démon figyelmét, egyik kezét végighúzta a domborulaton. Ed felnyögött, fejét hátravetette, ujjai a lepedőbe markoltak.  
Roy vigyorogva szemlélte a hatást, melyet egy apró mozdulatával ért el. Tetszett neki az angyal ártatlansága, tisztasága, részben ezért is fogadta be. Másrészt… nos, ez azért bonyolultabb volt… az a különös érzés nem hagyta, hogy csak úgy ott hagyja… Levette az ingét is, nem is sejtve mit indít el ezzel Edben.  
Az angyal a démont figyelte, amint egy kecses mozdulattal megszabadul a fehér ingtől, így előtűnt az izmos hasfala. Sápadt bőre elütött a sötét szemektől, a fekete hajtól, és a szintén fekete bőr szárnyaktól. A szárnyak kitárva hosszabbak voltak, mint a férfi karjai, de most félig behúzva voltak. A démon nem egyszerűen jóképű volt, egyenesen szexi.  
Roy lassan – szándékosan lassan – levette a szőkéről a nadrágot. Ed teste megfeszült, szemeit lehunyta, ösztöne, érzékei lassan átvették az irányítást agyától. Lassanként az alsó is lekerült a szöszkéről, aki lehunyta szemeit, inkább a többi érzékszervét használta helyette. Egyik kezét bizonytalanul felemelte, és átkarolta a démon nyakát.  
Mustang úgy érezte, jutalmat érdemel az angyal jó magaviseletéért, így lentebbi tájakra kalandozott, nyelve hegyével megérintette a szőke merevedését. Ed úgy érezte, mintha villámcsapás érte volna testét, szemei kipattantak, csak hogy újra lecsukódjanak, mikor Roy ajkai közé fogadta.  
A fiú keze előrébb csúszott a démon nyakáról, a hajába, és beletúrt a selymes, fekete tincsek közé. Mikor már érezte, hogy közeleg a vég, és az orgazmus előjeleként csak csillagokat látott, egyszerre eltűnt körüle a melegség, megcsapta a hideg, és a kielégületlenség.  
Roy felemelte a fejét, hogy megszemlélje az elért hatást. Ed felnyögött, arany szemeit kinyitotta, és a démonra meredt. Az csak vigyorgott, és levette saját nadrágját is.  
- Nehogy azt hidd, hogy elengedtek, míg én nem kaptam meg, amit akarok – vigyorgott a szőkére, majd lábait a vállára kapta, és fájdalmasan merev tagját lassan a szőkébe merítette.  
Ed megint csillagokat látott, csak most a fájdalomtól. Egy pillanatra eltűnődött, meg fogja-e szokni valaha ezt az érzést, de inkább gyorsan elvetette ezt a gondolatot. A férfi várt egy kicsit, de nem túl sokat, hajtotta a vére, így hamar mozogni kezdett.  
Az ex-angyal egyik keze a lepedőt markolta továbbra is, a másik már visszacsúszott Roy nyakára, és azt nem mozdította, csak tartotta a helyén.  
Mustang érezte, hogy hamarosan eléri a csúcsot, ezért segített az angyalnak egyik kezével. A szőke úgyis egyre jobban élvezte, de a démon segítségével hamar elérte a csúcsot, amitől pedig Roy is elment.  
A férfi a szőke mellé feküdt, betakarta magukat, majd lassan mindketten elaludtak.


	4. 4 Egy régi ismerős

Szóval... bocsi a késlekedésért, de mostanában nagyon el vagyok havazva... De ha már megígértem, teszem a kövi fejezetet... És ha jók lesztek, talán hamarabb lesz kövi ;) XD

4. Egy régi ismerős

Másnap reggel Ed ébredt fel hamarabb. Egy ideig elnézte az alvó démon arcát. Megfordult a fejében, hogy mi lenne, ha egyszerűen megölné, de nem akart gyilkos lenni, és valahol mélyen egyáltalán nem akarta bántani. Végül is… egész jó élete van a férfi mellett… az esti dolgokat leszámítva…  
Nyugton maradt, és várta, hogy a démon is felébredjen. Nem kellett sokat várnia, perceken belül Roy is felébredt. Ahogy kinyitotta a szemét, első pillantása az arany íriszekre esett, ami újfent megpendítette benne azt a bizonyos deja-vu-t.  
- 'Reggelt – ásított egyet, majd tovább fürkészte az angyal arcát.  
- Jó reggelt – viszonozta kissé tartózkodóan, de nem ellenségesen, vagy hidegen. A démon meg is lepődött kissé. Észrevette, hogy ez is szokásává vált mostanában, pedig korábban kevés dolog tudta meglepni.  
- Kicsi ez az ágy – panaszkodott, majd egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve felvetette – mi lenne, ha átköltöznél a szobámba?  
Edwardot váratlanul érte a kérdés, épp fel akarta húzni magát, hátha a démon megint egy „kicsis" poént akar elsütni. Elgondolkozott az ajánlaton, az ágy tényleg kényelmetlen volt, végül is. És Roy ágya nyilván sokkal nagyobb… Mivel a helyzet úgy állt, a démon úgyis megkapja őt minden este, hát minek nyomorognának ezen a kicsi ágyon? Lassan bólintott egyet, beleegyezése jeléül.  
- Rendben – erősítette meg. A démon újfent meglepődött, de nem mutatta ki, inkább szélesen elvigyorodott.  
- Pakolj be nyugodtan. – Az órájára nézett. – Sajnos, nekem dolgozni kell mennem – sóhajtott, és lassan felkelt. – Majd sietek haza – vigyorgott még vissza az angyalra, majd kiment a szobából.  
Ed sóhajtott egy mélyet, és visszadőlt a párnákra. Egy darabig még így maradt, gondolataiba merülve, majd lassan felkelt. Lezuhanyozott, és reggelizett egy keveset, közben elgondolkozott, vajon mit csináljon. Az olvasást már unta, már így is elolvasott három könyvet. Eszébe ötlött, vajon Roy még mindig őrizteti? Nem tudta a választ, de az ötletet kipróbálásra érdemesnek találta, ezért felvette új, fekete ruháit, majd kilépett az ajtón.  
Arany szemei körbekémleltek a szürke, mocskos helyen, sikátorokon. Elfojtott egy fintort, és lassan, ráérősen sétálni kezdett.  
A korábbi démonokkal nem találkozott, bár egy kicsit úgy érezte, mintha figyelnék. Néhány mellette elhaladó démon érdekes pillantásokat vetett rá, de nem törődött velük. Már vagy fél órája sétált – persze azért közel maradt a házhoz, nem szeretett volna eltévedni -, mikor egy ismerősnek tűnő alakon akadt meg a szeme. A fiúnak fekete szárnyai voltak, de nem bőr, hanem toll, mint neki. Tehát bukott. Edward közelebb ment hozzá, és végre felismerte régi cimboráját, ellenfelét, ahogy vesszük… Végül is jóban voltak, bár sokat rivalizáltak. A másik is igen erős angyal volt, bár sosem sikerült igazából Edet legyőznie.  
- Russel… - szólította meg a szőke fiút, aki annyira a gondolataiba merült, hogy észre sem vette Edet. Az ismerős hangra viszont felkapta a fejét.  
- Edward? – kérdezett rá, mire a szőke bólintott. Végigmérte a fiút: nem változott sokat, kivéve persze a szárnyait, amik korábbi fehér helyett feketén pompáztak. Kicsit elszorult a szíve, ahogy arra gondolt, hamarosan az ő szárnyai is feketévé válnak.  
Russel Tringham még mindig magasabb volt nála, ami továbbra is zavarta. Rövid, szőke haja, és kék szemei voltak, amelyek elütöttek fekete ruháitól, és szárnyától.  
- Mit keresel itt? – kérdezte meglepetten Russel. Hangjában egy csepp izgatott várakozás hallatszott. Hátha visszamehet…  
- Hosszú történet… - sóhajtott Ed.  
Itt már tudta, Ed nem miatta jött.  
- Megbuktattak? – talált telibe, mire Ed csak kelletlenül bólintott. – Nekem van időm, meséld el.  
Edward elgondolkozott, hol is kezdje, de miután beszélni kezdett, szinte dőlt belőle a szó. Elmesélte az alkímia kísérleteket, a tárgyalást, az utat lefelé, és végül tömören összefoglalta a találkozásukat Royjal, és jelenlegi kapcsolatukat – amit még ő sem értett teljesen…  
Russel elgondolkozott a hallottakon, addig Ed felidézte magában a srác bukását. A Tringham fiút kikiáltották árulónak, bár ő valójában sosem hitte, hogy igaz a vád. Ismerte eléggé, hogy tudja, nem lehet igaz, a bíróság mégis elítélte, és száműzte.  
- És veled mi történt azóta? – kérdezett rá. Russel sóhajtott egy nagyot.  
- Azt hiszem, elég szerencsésnek mondhatod magad, hogy egy ilyen pártfogót találtál. Nekem nem volt ilyen szerencsém… Rossz társasággal kezdtem, mindenem elvették, beleértve az ártatlanságom, és az erkölcsöm is. – Szemét lehunyta egy pillanatra, mintha felidézné a múltat. – Végül, nagy soká' én is találtam valakit, aki egész' jól bánik velem, és mostanában, hogy teljesen bukott lettem – kitárta szárnyait egy kicsit – függetlenebb, és szabadabb vagyok. De nem volt könnyű…  
Ed átérezte a másik fájdalmát, de egy furcsa gondolat, vagy érzés kerítette hatalmába.  
- Valami gyanús nekem ebben a dologban, hogy mostanában ennyi angyal kerül ide… Eddig fel se tűnt, de most… - elgondolkozott, de nem állt össze neki a kép. – Nem tudom… - megrázta a fejét, de gondolatai ugyanolyan zavarosak maradtak. – Majd még gondolkozom rajta… - ígérte.  
Russel bólintott.  
- Valami nem stimmel – értett egyet. – Viszont nekem mennem kéne lassan… - tett egy lépést előre. – Azért vigyázz magadra, és néhányszor még összefuthatnánk… - Ed elmosolyodott, és bólintott.  
Elbúcsúztak, és mindketten elindultak visszafelé. Edward elgondolkodva tette meg az utat, csak a ház előtt eszmélt fel. Belépve az ajtón látta, semmi nem történt otthon. Levetődött kedvenc foteléba. Olyan fél óra üldögélhetett, mikor eszébe jutott, át kéne költöznie Roy szobájába.  
Feltápászkodott, majd elindult az egyetlen számára ismeretlen szoba felé. Csak első nap nézett be a résnyire nyitva hagyott ajtón, de rögtön tovább is állt, mikor meglátta, hogy Mustang hálószobája. Most közelebb ment, és lassan kinyitotta, kíváncsian nézett körül.  
A falak kékek voltak, az ágyon sötétkék ágynemű. Körben sima fabútorok, szekrények, könyvespolcok, amik roskadoztak a rengeteg könyv súlya alatt. A szoba kicsit hideg hatást keltett, amit a könyvek, és bútorok próbáltak enyhíteni. Az egyik oldalon két hatalmas ablak volt, bár a kilátás nem volt épp méltó hozzá, azért lenyűgöző hatást keltett. A függöny is sötétkék volt, ami illett ugyan a szobához, még is fokozta a hideg színek diadalát.  
Lassan lépett beljebb. Először a szekrényeket, polcokat nézte át, végül is Roy azt mondta, pakoljon be… Talált egy kis helyet, ahová bőven befért új ruhatára, így a bepakolást hamar meg is oldotta.  
Utolsóként az ágyat vette szemügyre: hatalmas volt, két ember bőven elfért rajta, akár három is. Egy pillanatra agyába tolakodtak a gondolatok, miket kell majd átélnie az ágyon, de ezeket a gondolatokat inkább félretette. Leült rá, és tovább szemlélte a szobát, mintha az agyába akarná vésni minden négyzetcentiméterét. Végül elterült, és bár nem akart, mégis álomba szenderült.

Royt hazaérve hiányérzet fogta el, mikor nem látta a fotelban a szőkét. Egyik embere követte Edwardot, és elmondta neki, hogy mászkált a fiú, de azt is mondta, hogy visszajött. De akkor hol lehet?  
Feltűnt neki, hogy a hálószobája ajtaja félig nyitva van, pedig úgy emlékezett becsukta. Ahogy benézett, látta, hogy az angyal az ágyán alszik. Elmosolyodott, szokatlanul lágyan, bár ezt észre sem vette. Halkan közelebb lépett, nehogy felébressze, legalábbis egyelőre… Tökéletes helyzetben talált rá, futott át az agyán, miközben fölé térdelt.  
Ed megrezzent a mozgásra, pillái lassan kinyíltak, első pillantása a démonra esett, aki épp' végigsimított az arcán. Furcsa módon - bár lassan tényleg semmin sem lepődött már meg – öröm töltötte el a férfi láttán, ami pillanatnyi riadalomba csapott át, hogy mit keres ilyen közel hozzá. Aztán megnyugodott, és engedett a férfi csókjainak, ujjainak…


	5. 5 Viszontlátás

5. Viszontlátás

A napok lassan teltek, bár Ed néha találkozott Rizával, vagy Russellel, és megismerte Roy beosztottjait, akik az első nap megtámadták. Kiderült, hogy elég rendes srácok valójában. Mikor egyedül volt, vagy olvasott, vagy elfoglalta magát.  
Kicsit hiányzott neki a menny, főként öccse, Al. Végül is jó élete volt, Roynak köszönhetően, bár az esték továbbra is a szokott módon teltek, mégis, Ed egyre jobban élvezte.  
Ami még különös volt, hogy szárnyai továbbra is teljesen fehérek maradtak, egyetlen fekete toll sem jelent meg rajtuk. Mustangot néhányan piszkálták is, mit csinál – pontosabban mit _nem_ csinál az angyalkával, hogy tiszta maradt.

Egyik este, nem sokkal Roy hazatérte után egy halk segélykiáltást hallott meg Edward. Nem tudta hogyan, de rögtön felismerte a hangot, bár először kételkedett, hogy tényleg ő az…  
Felállt Mustang öléből és az ajtóhoz lépett. Lassan kinyitotta és kinézett. Olyan kétszáz méterre tőlük egy kisebb csoportosulás volt, talán verekedésnek hatott, bár nem igazán az volt.  
Roy értetlenül ment utána, bár mire az ajtóhoz ért, addigra Ed már a csapat felé futott, immár biztos volt abban, hogy őt hallja… A férfi utána ment hosszú léptekkel, kíváncsi volt mi üthetett az angyalába.  
Edward leválasztotta a középső angyalról a rá támadó démonokat, és határozottan elküldte őket a francba. A démonok először nem akartak engedelmeskedni, mégiscsak az ő prédájuk volt az angyal, de jobb belátásra bírta őket Mustang látványa. Kelletlenül, morogva elmentek a helyszínről. Edet tovább nem érdekelték a démonok, már csak az angyallal törődött.  
- Al… - szólította meg. A fiú könnyáztatta arcát bátyja felé fordította. – Jól vagy? Mi történt? Mit keresel itt? – zúdította rá kérdései tömkelegét.  
Alphonse közelebb lépett testvéréhez, és megölelte őt. Bár lehet, hogy inkább kapaszkodott belé. Roy felvont szemöldökkel figyelte őket.  
- Bátyó… - Térdéhez hasonlóan hangja is remegett.  
Roy kissé megnyugodott, már attól tartott, az angyal a fiú szeretője… de miért tartott tőle? Végül is ő csak egy bukott angyal, nem fél, hogy elveszíti, maximum igényt tart rá… De mégis, miért kavarta fel?  
Ed érezte, hogy öccse térde hamarosan felmondja a szolgálatot, így vele együtt térdelt le a földre. Továbbra is szorosan tartotta, érezte, amint a fiú könnyei eláztatják felsőjét, de nem törődött ezzel. Pár perc múlva Al megnyugodott annyira, hogy fel tudjon állni. Ed kérdezés nélkül beinvitálta Mustang házába, ami a tulajdonost dühítette kissé, de kíváncsisága nagyobb volt, végül is Ed öccse jelent meg…  
Alt leültette a kanapéra, és mellé ült, Royt kizárta gondolataiból egyelőre, nem is vette észre, hogy a démon az ajtófélfának támaszkodva figyeli őket.  
- Al, jól vagy? És mégis, mi a fenét keresel itt? – kérdezett rá ismét.  
Halvány mosoly jelent meg a szólított ajkain.  
- Persze, jól vagyok… - ruhái néhány helyen elszakadtak, és kissé zilált volt a külseje, de szerencsére nagyobb baja nem esett. – Látnom kellett téged – jelentette ki komolyan.  
- Ezért jöttél? Hitetlenkedett Ed. – Nem mondod, hogy miattam ilyen veszélybe sodortad magad?  
- Ne butáskodj, hisz' a testvérem vagy – mosolygott Al. – Persze, hogy eljöttem. És tényleg muszáj volt, mondanom kell valamit. Valójában már hamarabb jönnöm kellett volna, de nem akartam, hogy megtudják, és csak most kaptam küldetést…  
- És mi lesz, ha elkapnak? – aggodalmaskodott tovább. Féltette öccsét…  
- Én fent voltam a földön – vigyorodott el, de olyan ártatlan arcot vágott mellé, hogy még Ed is majdnem bedőlt neki. – Ha meg engem is kirúgnak… - elharapta a mondatot, és újra elkomolyodott.  
- Ezért csak nem dobhatnak ki! – lepődött meg.  
- _Engem_ talán nem… - gondolkodott el. – De mást ennél kisebb vétkekért is. Nem tudom még, mi folyik itt, de egyre több a per, és egyre több angyalt száműznek.  
Roy is érdeklődve fülelt, már ő is hallott hasonló pletykákat, bár eddig nem foglalkozott velük túlzottan.  
Egy percig mindannyian a gondolatukba merültek, majd Ed törte meg végül a csendet.  
- És mi van veled? – mosolygott öccsére.  
- Semmi különös… csöndes minden, hogy nem vagy ott. Winrynek is hiányzol. Jah, és azt üzeni, bár ne lett volna igaza… - Ed egy mélyet sóhajtott.  
- Már megtörtént, nem lehet visszacsinálni. És Rose-zal mi van? – kérdezte kaján vigyorral az arcán, amibe bele is pirult Al.  
- Ho-honnan veszed? – kérdezett rá ártatlan arckifejezéssel.  
- Láttalak titeket a tárgyaláson – kajánkodott tovább. Roy eltűnődött, még nem látta ennyire vidámnak, boldognak az ex-angyalt. Nem mintha lett volna oka rá…  
Al még jobban elvörösödött.  
- Hátul is van szemed? – morogta.  
- Van bizony – vigyorgott rendületlenül, nem törődve a tárgyalás emlékének fájdalmával. Csak arra koncentrált, hogy láthatja Alt.  
- Összejöttünk. – Hangja már olyan halk volt, hogy Ed alig hallotta, bár e nélkül is pontosan tudta, hogy jó volt a megérzése.  
- Gratulálok – mosolygott a testvérére.  
- És te – terelte a témát Al a számára érdekesebb területek felé. Észrevette, hogy Ed szárnya még mindig fehér, aminek kifejezetten örült. Kicsit félt, hogy fekete szárnyakkal kell majd látnia… Ahogy körbe pillantott, tekintete megakadt az ajtóban álló démonon. Kissé nyugtalan lett a látványtól, hisz' ő nem szokott hozzá, hogy démonokat lásson.  
Ed arcáról azonnal eltűnt a boldog mosoly, de rögtön magára erőltetett egy másikat, egy tipikus „minden rendben" vigyort.  
- Minden oké. – Pillantása követte Alét. A vigyor kissé halványodott, de nem tűnt el. Sejtette, hogy a férfi nem örül, hogy olyan önkényesen viselkedik, ráadásul meg is szakított valamit… De egyelőre nem törődött vele, inkább örült, hogy Allal lehet kicsit, így elszakította pillantását a sötét szemektől, és öccse felé fordult.  
Alphonse már ismerte testvére eme vigyorát, ezért gyanakodva figyelte.  
- Biztos? – Ed határozottan bólintott. Semmiképp' nem akarta Alt terhelni az új élete viszontagságaival. – Megpróbálok valamit kideríteni erről az ügyről, valami itt nagyon bűzlik… - ígérte. – Talán visszajöhetnél… - álmodozott el. Ed nem szólt neki, hogy eddig nem volt precedens arra, hogy egy bukott angyalt visszavegyenek, inkább hagyta álmodozni öccsét. Talán kicsit ő is elmerengett.  
- Ne merészeld bajba keverni magad! – figyelmeztette. – Nem érek annyit.  
- Ne butáskodj, Bátyó, dehogynem! – ellenkezett Al.  
Hosszabb szünet következett. Ed az öccsét figyelte, aki viszont Royt méregette. A démon gondolataiba merülve nézte a testvérpárt. Esetleg ő is tehet valamit az ügyért. Persze nem ingyen, de ezzel nagyobb engedelmességre bírhatná az angyalkáját…  
- Lassan mennem kéne… - szólalt meg Al. Ed bólintott. Örült volna, ha Al maradhat, de nem akarta még nagyobb bajba keverni, és tudta, Roy sem valószínű, hogy örülne neki…  
Kikísérte a házból, Mustangról pedig nem vett tudomást; ő még ráér. A háztól pár lépésre álltak meg, és Al megint megölelte testvérét.  
- Vigyázz magadra – súgta Alnak Ed.  
- Te is… Elmondod, végül is mi a helyzet? – utalt Royra.  
- Befogadott – sűrítette össze a történetet. Al kíváncsian nézett rá továbbra is. Tudta mire gondol, egy démon semmit nem tesz ingyen, pláne egy angyalnak. – Nos, némi ellenszolgáltatásért… - húzta el kissé a száját. Mikor meglátta Al aggódó arcát hozzátette: - De ne aggódj, nincs semmi baj, megoldom – felöltötte szokásos vigyorát.  
Al még egy pillanatig gyanakodva nézett rá, de végül sóhajtott, és ellépett bátyjától. Indulásra készen kitárta szárnyain, és egy szomorú mosoly jelent meg arcán, szemei könnyesek voltak. Már a száján volt, hogy „Isten veled", de még idejében észbe kapott, mennyire nem illene ide.  
- Viszlát' – mondta végül, és komolyan is gondolta. Mindenképp' viszont akarta még látni Edet.  
- Viszlát' - köszönt el ő is, majd nézte, ahogy öccse szárnyra kap, és lassan eltűnik a messzeségben. Még egy percig kint maradt, majd lassan visszament a házba. Roy időközben leült az egyik fotelba, mintha el se mozdult volna, mióta Ed felállt az öléből. Kissé félrebillentett fejjel nézett az angyalra. Voltak kérdései az előbbi jelenettel kapcsolatban, de volt sürgetőbb dolga is: merevedését már szorította a nadrág.  
Edward megállt előtte, várta, hogy a férfi szóljon valamit, de ez nem történt meg, legalábbis egyelőre. Az ölébe húzta a szőkét, és hosszan meg csókolta.  
- Nagyon kíváncsi vagyok pár dologra, de előbb fejezzük be, amit elkezdtünk… - Ajkait félmosolyra húzta, ami nagyon is jól állt neki.  
Ed nem szólt semmit, csak hagyta magát – ahogy eddig is mindig. És ezzel egyre jobban idegesítette a démont, de beugrott neki az ötlet, amivel talán megtörheti a jeget.  
Felállt az angyallal az ölében, aki erre kénytelen volt megkapaszkodni a nyakában. A szobájukba ment, lerakta a szőkét az ágyra, és fölé térdelt.  
- Lehetnél kicsit együttműködőbb… - jegyezte meg.  
- Miért? – kérdezett rá szemtelenül Ed. Roy egy pillanatig csak a szemébe nézett, majd megszólalt:  
- Mit szólnál, ha azt mondanám, ha együttműködőbb leszel, segítek neked, hogy visszajuthass – bökött hüvelykujjával a mennyezet felé. Az ex-angyal meglepődött.  
- Honnan tudjam, hogy ez igaz? – feszegette tovább.  
- Nem dísznek ülök az irodában minden nap. Van egy kis befolyásom, és egy remek nyomozó barátom, aki sokat tud segíteni. Tudnék segíteni, bár kétségkívül időbe telne. Szóval, mit válaszolsz?  
Ed elgondolkozott. Végül is semmit sem veszít, még ha a démon hazudik is, mégpedig nem úgy ismerte meg, aki nem szokott igazat mondani.  
- Rendben – egyezett bele egy halovány mosollyal. Roy elvigyorodott, és ismét megcsókolta, de most először Ed visszacsókolt. Még nem volt épp' tökéletes a technikája, de hamar beletanult, ahogy a többibe is…  
Körülbelül egy-másfél óra múlva végezte, egymás mellett pihegtek.  
Roynak el kellett ismernie, még egyetlen együttlétük sem volt olyan jó, mint most, hogy a szőke angyal együttműködik vele. Ezzel Ed sem volt másképp, ő is élvezte, hogy megérintheti a démon fehér bőrét, beletúrhat a selymes, fekete tincsek közé…  
Egy halovány érzés bukkant fel a szívében de agya leblokkolta, hallani sem akart róla, pedig ott volt tagadhatatlanul. És ha már érzésekről beszélünk, a deja-vu sem szűnt meg, még mindig gyakran érezték mindketten, de nem szóltak, nem jelezték egymásnak, nem is tudtak mit kezdeni vele. Persze azért kíváncsiak voltak, mit felejtettek el, mire kéne emlékezniük, de egyszerűen nem tudták.  
- Al az öcséd, ugye? – kérdezett rá Mustang, miután légzése visszaállt a normálisra. Jöhettek a kérdések.  
- Igen – sóhajtott Ed.  
- Honnan tudod?  
- Emlékszem rá. Amint megláttam, beugrott mindent. Neki kicsit több idő kellett, de hamar visszatértek az emlékei. Csak az a baj, hogy még ezzel együtt se sok mindenre emlékszem – sóhajtott fel újból. Eszébe jutott a pillanat, mikor először meglátta Alt. Akkor is deja-vut érzett, de akkor párosultak hozzá emlékek a földi életéből.  
- Mire emlékszel? – kíváncsiskodott tovább. Úgyis többet akart megtudni az ex-angyalról, itt volt a tökéletes lehetőség.  
Ed elgondolkodott.  
- Nem igazán emlékszem… azt hiszem, korán meghalt édesanyánk. Aztán… nem tudom, de ezek után Al mintha páncél alakjában lett volna. Mármint… - megpróbálta elmagyarázni, de ő maga sem értette igazán, inkább csak egy halvány emlékkép volt. – Nem tudom, tényleg… Arra emlékszem még, hogy sokat utaztunk. Többre nem emlékszem… - Elmerült a homályos emlékképek közt, csak akkor eszmélt fel, mikor újabb kérdés jött Roy felől.  
- És az apátok? – Ezzel beletrafált a közepébe.  
Ed elhúzta a száját.  
- Az a szemétláda… - morogta. – Elhagyta anyát, nem sokkal Al születése után. Aztán fent úgy fogadott minket, mintha mi sem történt volna. Szívesen megvertem volna, de túl jók a biztonságiak…  
- Biztonságiak…? – kérdezett vissza.  
- Jah. Ez azért kijár az Istennek… - jegyezte meg gúnyosan, de a démon teljesen ledöbbent szavaitól.  
- Isten? – nézett a szőkére hitetlenkedve.  
- Az. – Az angyal arcáról nem tűnt el a fintor. Roy viszont nem értette.  
- De ha a fia vagy… - megakadt egy pillanatra, majd folytatta –, hogy hagyhatta, hogy ide száműzzenek?  
- Meg se jelent a tárgyaláson – horkant fel. – Biztos volt jobb dolga is. – Hangjából szinte csöpögött a gúny. – De inkább hagyjuk. Nem szeretem, és kész.  
A démon nem tudott szabadulni a gondolattól, hogy _Isten_ fia fekszik mellette az ágyon. Egy egyszerű angyal más, és más az Isten fia. Ez sok volt neki hirtelen, túl sok információt kapott egyszerre. Nem volt több kérdése, és el is fáradt, de csak nehezen aludt el, sokáig gondolkodott a nap eseményein…  
Ed is csak lassan higgadt le, észre sem vette, hogy a démon automatikusan átölelte, és magához húzta. Próbált csak Alra gondolni, apjukat kizárni a gondolataiból, ám ez nehezen ment. Végül lassan ő is elszenderedett, de álmai zavarosak voltak, többször felriadt…


	6. 6 Dejavu

Nos, most kiderül pár titok, és ugyan rövidebb fejezet, de lesz majd hosszabb is. Mivel már megvagyok a darabolással, ellenőrzéssel, már könnyen pakolászhatom fel az utolsó két fejezetet, csak hangulatomon, és rajtatok múlik, hogy mikor kerülnek fel. Jó olvasást, ezt a fejezetet Ketsunak, és Garunak ajánlom, gondolom tudják, miért. Puszi

6. Deja-vu

Nyögések töltötték be a szobát, az ágyon ketten feküdtek, egy angyal alul, és felette egy démon. Miután mindketten meztelenek voltak, könnyen kitalálható, mit csináltak.  
Roy, mint mindig, lassan hatolt a szőkébe. Nem akart neki fájdalmat okozni, inkább élvezetet, ami meg is volt, hiába próbálta titkolni a másik.  
Hosszan felnyögött a szőke az érzésre, ahogy a démon benne van. Megszokhatta volna már, volt rá ideje, mégis kissé idegennek hatott még mindig. Pedig tagadhatatlanul élvezte.  
A fekete lassan mozogni kezdett, egyik kezét végig vezette Ed mellkasán, egész' le a hasán, onnan is tovább, és megragadta a merevedését. Mozgása ütemére kezét is mozgatni kezdte. Az iram nem akart gyorsulni, Roy szándékosan nem tette, élvezte, ahogy az angyal már nem bírja tovább, és könyörögni kezd.  
- Kérlek, Roy… - nyögött fel az angyal, ahogy azt a férfi előre tudta. Elmosolyodott, és gyorsabbra vette az iramot.  
- Olyan jó ezt hallani – vigyorgott. Ed erre csak morogni tudott, de ez hamarosan nyögésekbe fulladt.  
A szöszke átölelte a démon nyakát és lejjebb húzva megcsókolta. Már nem zavarta ez sem, főleg a friss felfedezései után. Először teljes képtelenségnek gondolta, mégis: beleszeretett a démonba. Egy angyal és egy démon! Hihetetlenül hangzik, bár ha figyelembe vesszük, hogy ő már bukott, már nem is annyira abszurd.  
A férfi mozgása gyorsult, míg el nem érték a végpontot, a csúcsot. Ed mellé dőlt fáradtan, mindketten ziháltak; lassan normalizálódott csak a légzésük.  
Ed közelebb húzódott Royhoz. Szinte nem is tudta, mit cselekszik, talán az extázis utóhatása volt, talán más, de adott egy csókot a démon ajkaira, majd halkan elsuttogott egy szót, ami mintha magától tört volna elő belőle:  
- Szeretlek.  
Még nem sejtett, milyen lavinát indít el ezzel a férfiban. Egyszerre emlékképek sorjáztak agyába, melyek valaha az övéi voltak, de rég elfeledte őket. Részletesen felbukkant előtte földi élete, emlékezett minden pillanatra: a szőke fiú a szeretője volt már akkor is, a felettese volt, és… szerette. Hirtelen rádöbbent, mi is volt az a rengeteg deja-vu. Szíve emlékezett Edre, még ha agyából ki is törölték az emlékét.  
Ajkai maguktól mozdultak, nem ő irányította őket, talán az emlékek mondatták ki vele. Nem mintha megbánta volna, vagy nem akarta volna kimondani, csak egyszerűen nem ő irányított.  
- Én is szeretlek. – Erre a szóra Edben is lebomlottak a régi emlékeket visszatartó korlátok, ő hozzá is visszatértek emlékei, az egész földi élete visszatért: a bűn, amit elkövetett, a hadseregbe lépése, és persze Roy is. Hogyan is felejthette el élete szerelmét? Bár már nem számít, emlékei visszatértek, és vele lehet, megint.  
Hosszú, forró, szenvedélyes csókban forrtak össze. Mikor hosszú percek múlva elváltak, az arany, és sötétkék íriszek összekapcsolódtak. Mint régen, megérezték egymás gondolatait.  
- Emlékszel? – tette fel a kérdést Ed, halkan, mint aki nem akarja, hogy összetörjön a pillanat varázsa. A fekete hajú bólintott, nem kellett megkérdeznie, mire gondol, pontosan tudta, és vissza sem kellett kérdeznie, nyilvánvaló volt a válasz. - Mindenre? – kíváncsiskodott tovább.  
- Igen – még közelebb húzta magához a szőkét. – Még mindig ugyan olyan gyönyörű vagy…  
A szavak maguktól kezdtek dőlni belőlük az egész éjszakát végig beszélték, végül is volt idejük… Beszéltek a múltról, a földi életükről, az külön élt életükről, jelenről, jövőről…  
Már hajnalodott, mikor Ednek valami eszébe jutott.  
- Várjunk csak! Ha a földön használtunk alkímiát, akkor hogy' juthattam be a mennybe? – tette fel a nagy kérdést. – De ha meg mégsem tilos, akkor miért is száműztek?  
A kirakós utolsó darabja lassan a helyére csúszott. A halál angyalai erősek, de furcsa mód a náluk erősebbek lassan eltünedeztek: a pereknek köszönhetően. Aki nem tetszett nekik, azokat egyszerűen száműzetették, bár nem túl legálisan. Ezért nem jelent meg Hohenheim még a fia tárgyalásán sem, mert nem tudott róla. Talán észre sem vette, végül is elfoglalt…  
Roy az órára nézett: a felfedezés, és a feladata nem tűr halasztást – még ha újonnan visszakapott szíve szakad is bele. Még csak hat óra volt, de felkelt.  
- Lassan indulnom kéne… - mondta Ednek, de nem nézett rá, ruhát keresett inkább.  
- Még korán van, sokkal később szoktál indulni… - jegyezte meg furcsállva.  
- Van még egy fontos dolgom… - Felvette az ingét, és a gombokkal kezdett vacakolni. Ed magához intette, és segített neki: régen gyakran elgombolta az ingét a férfi, olyankor is mindig ő segített.  
Roy végre ránézett, de már előre fájt neki, amit tenni készült, de meg kellett tennie. Megígérte, nem csak Ednek, Alnak is. És… Edwardnak nem itt van a helye, túl tiszta hozzá…  
- Köszi – mosolyodott el, mikor a fiú végzett a gombolással. Gyors csókot adott neki, majd mikor teljesen felöltözött, ment is.  
- Szia, estefelé jövök – intett az ajtóból, majd eltűnt mögötte.  
- Szia – nézett utána kissé csalódottan. Nem értette, mi üthetett a férfiba ilyen hirtelen.  
Mikor Roy beért, még szinte senki nem volt az irodában, órákkal előbb jött, mint szokott, de ha már elszánta magát, megteszi.  
Írt egy levelet, amit rögtön el is küldött a mennybe, majd a többi papírral kezdett foglalkozni, bár nem igazán tudott odafigyelni, még annyira sem, mint általában. Folyton Ed és az emlékek jártak az eszében, és persze a levél… A sok tervezgetés éjjel… most egész messze került, egy soha meg nem valósuló álommá vált, pedig éjjel még teljesen élethűnek, és valóságosnak tetszettek, de, mint mindig, most is eljött a reggel, fel kellett ébredni az álomból…

A napok ismét csak teltek, de most az esték, éjszakák voltak kellemesek, a nappalok őrjítően tétlenek. Mikor nem volt vele Roy, Ednek hiányzott, minden pillanatban, és ezt csak az emlékek tudták enyhíteni.  
Mígnem, egyik nap egy levél érkezett: Al üzent. Találkozni akart bátyjával, méghozzá a földön. Ed írt pár sort Roynak, hogy ne aggódjon érte, csak találkozik az öccsével, hamarosan jön. Az üzenetet a dohányzó asztalra tette a nappaliban, hogy a férfi megtalálja, és indult is felfelé.  
Mikor megérkezett, Al már várt rá, látszott rajta, hogy kissé ideges, de ezt csak onnan lehetett észrevenni, hogy percenként nézegetett körbe, és lábával topogott.  
- Bátyó – ölelte meg, mikor végre megérkezett testvére.  
- Al, hiányoztál – ölelt vissza. Körbenézett, egy sötét, hideg, homokos helyen álltak, tengerpart, vagy sivatag lehetett, nehéz volt megállapítani, lévén, hogy a nap már lenyugodott. De nem baj, legalább nem találják meg őket. – Mi a baj? Miért hívtál? – kérdezte aggódva.  
- Sok minden történt, képzeld, újra fogják tárgyalni az ügyed, lehet, hogy visszajöhetsz – mosolygott boldogan Al.

Miközben Ed éppen a találkozón volt, Riza elment a házhoz, meg akarta látogatni a szőke fiút, de persze nem találta otthon. Viszont megtalálta a Roynak szóló üzenetet. Miután elolvasta, ördögi terv körvonalazódott fejében. Eltette az üzenetet, majd kisétált a házból…


	7. 7 Viszály

Szóval, egy újabb fejezet, mert megkértek rá :D /Ketsu, Zsófi... XD/ Egy csipetnyi veszekedés, viszály... Jó olvasást :D

* * *

7. Viszály

Ed teljesen ledöbbent.  
- Hogy-hogy? Miért tárgyalnák újra?  
- Hát a levél miatt. Mustangnak igaza volt, a Halál angyalai direkt csináltak ezt az egészet, az ő tárgyalásuk már meg is volt, lent kell lenniük… - Ed arckifejezését látva félbehagyta a mondatot. – Mi a baj?  
- Milyen levél? Mit írt Roy? – kérdezte döbbenten, kissé csalódottan, és idegesen. Azt hitte, a férfi minden elmond neki, erre tessék.  
- Nem tudod? Pedig téged is említett… Azt írta, te jöttél rá az egészre…  
- Nem. Mégis, mire jöttem rá? – Szemei vészjóslóan villogtak.  
- Hogy az angyalok csalók, koholt vádakkal rúgatják ki a náluk erősebbeket, levajazott tárgyalásokon. Néha meg is fenyegették a vádlottakat.  
A szőke szemei elkerekedtek.  
- Ez komoly?  
- Bizony – bólintott Al. – Apu már száműzte is őket. Nagyon dühös volt, mikor tudomást szerzett erről… főleg rólad… Még sosem láttam ilyen dühösnek, és elkeseredettnek…  
Ed nem igazán hitte el, egyszerűen nem tudta. Meg volt róla győződve, hogy Hohenheim utálja őt és örült, hogy ő eltűnt.  
- Újra fogják tárgyalni az ügyed, csak még nem tűzték ki az időpontot. Addig bírd ki – nyugtatta Al. Megkönnyebbült, hogy testvére szárnyai még mindig fehérek.  
Ed továbbra is lesokkolódva állt. Roy nem mondott neki igazat, talán el akarta távolítani onnan? Talán már nem szereti…?  
- Rendben, nem lesz semmi baj – mosolygott halványan öccsére.  
- Lassan mennem kéne – sóhajtott Al. – Igazából már otthon kéne lennem, de találkoznom kellett veled.  
- Persze, menj csak. Akkor majd találkozunk – ölelte át, majd hátrébb lépett, hogy el tudjon indulni.  
Miután Al elment, még maradt pár percig, elmélyedt gondolataiban. Csalódott volt, félt, és dühös volt. Nem értette, miért csinálta ezt a férfi, és miért nem mondta el neki? Szárnyra kapott, és elindult visszafelé, bár tartott attól, amit otthon talál majd…  
Hazaérve Roy üresen találta a házat, amin meg is lepődött. Már megszokta, hogy Ed mindig várja őt. Nem tudta mi történhetett, így leült, és várt, hátha az angyal megjelenik. Végül Ed egy óra múlva jelent meg, kissé ziláltan, és dühösen.  
- Hol voltál? – érdeklődte Mustang látszólag nyugodt hangon, de belül forrongott. Már minden megfordult a fejében, hátha Ed megcsalja? Vagy visszament a mennybe búcsú nélkül?  
- Nem tudsz olvasni? – vágott vissza a fiú.  
- De tudok – felelte immár ingerülten. – Mégis, mit kellett volna elolvasnom?  
- Esetleg az üzenetemet.  
- Milyen üzenetedet? – kérdezett vissza kétkedő hangsúllyal.  
- Amit neked írtam – mondta gúnyosan, majd az asztalra pillantott, de a cetli nem volt ott. – Ide raktam – mutatott le.  
- Tényleg? És láthatatlan? – Most már igazán dühös volt, nem értette, mi üthetett az angyalba.  
- Nem. Nem olvastad? – kicsit meglepődött.  
- Nyilván nem, különben nem kérdezném – válaszolta gúnyosan.  
- Akkor hol van?  
- Honnan tudnám? – csattant fel. – Szóval elmondod, hol is voltál, vagy csak a volt-nincs üzenetedben vagy hajlandó közölni?  
- Allal találkoztam – válaszolta. – Erről jut eszembe, nem tudsz egy bizonyos levélről, amit az öcsém kapott? Ugyanis a feladó te voltál…  
Roy meglepődött a hirtelen váltástól.  
- De, írtam egy levelet Alnak, úgy egy hete… - Ednek eszébe jutott, mikor hajnalban annyira sietett munkába a démon. Most már értette, miért.  
- Újratárgyalják az ügyemet – váltott tárgyilagos, érzelemmentes hangnemre. – Ha minden jól megy, már nem sokáig zavarlak.  
- Zavarsz? Mármint visszamész?  
- Ha visszaengednek… - vont vállat.  
- Szóval itt hagysz…  
- Te írtad azt a levelet a tudtom nélkül! – kiáltott fel. – Nyilván nem akarod, hogy itt legyek, úgyhogy, amint lehet, elmegyek.  
- Miről beszélsz? Tudod, hogy nem zavarsz. A levelet meg azért írtam, mert megígértem neked is, és az öcsédnek is…  
- Jó érv – fújt egyet Ed. – Tudod mit? Hagyj békén! – kiáltott, majd bevágtatott a vendégszobába, ahol már a pokolban töltött harmadik napja óta nem volt. Nem akart a démonnal egy ágyban aludni. Irtó dühös volt, és ezzel Roy sem volt másként.  
Mindketten ébren töltötték a fél éjszakát, és hergelték magukat a másik ellen. Lehetetlennél lehetetlenebb és képtelenebb gondolatok merültek fel bennük, de nem tudtak gátat szabni nekik.  
Reggel Roy kialvatlanul, és dühösen indult munkába. Persze szomorú is volt, hiszen tényleg szerette Edet, nem akarta, hogy ez legyen a vége, de túl büszke volt, hogy bocsánatot kérjen. Még kevésbé tudott koncentrálni, mint valaha: összekeverte a papírokat, elrontotta őket. Riza már nem bírta nézni a férfi szenvedését, így hamar hazaküldte. Nem mintha haza akart volna menni. Minek, hogy megint veszekedjenek? Végül egy kisebb kerülővel mégis hazament, de Edet nem találta, továbbra is a vendégszobába zárkózott, és látszólag nem volt hajlandó többet kijönni.  
Sóhajtott, majd elfoglalta magát, próbált nem a szőkére gondolni, de mégis mindenről ő jutott az eszébe. Végül a szobájába ment, és aludni próbált, de ott csak még inkább az angyalra gondolt. Még az illatát is érezte az ágyneműn…  
Csengő ébresztette fel őket gondolataikból. Roy ajtót nyitott, de Ed is érdeklődve kinézett a szobából. Az ajtóban Riza állt. Elhatározásra jutott. Igazából már az irodában tudta, mit kell tennie, de nehezére esett. Még mindig szerette Royt, de már tudta, le kell mondania róla. A férfi mást szeret. Ez van, ezzel nem tud mit tenni. Tönkre tenni viszont nem akarja őket. És ha Roy a munkáját így folytatja, hamar meggyűlik a baja. Be kell vallania…  
- Riza, mi a gond? – érdeklődött Mustang.  
- Mondanom kell valamit – sóhajtott a nő, majd belépett, és helyet foglalt az egyik fotelben, szemben a kanapéval, majd intett a fiúknak, hogy kövessék a példáját.  
Roy nem örült, hogy már Riza is uralkodik a házában, de nem mert vele ellenkezni, ismerte őt eléggé, hogy ne merjen. Szóval leültek a nővel szemben a kanapéra, mindketten.  
- Bocsánatot kell kérjek tőletek – kezdett bele. Elővette Ed üzenetét, és letette az asztalra, oda, ahonnan elvette. – Sajnálom, én vittem el. – Edward meglepődött a nő őszinteségén. Tudta, hogy szereti Royt, de nem értett, most miért teszi ezt. Hisz' itt a tökéletes alkalom, hogy lecsapjon a férfira!  
- Miért? - kérdezett rá a fiú.  
Riza rögtön értette a kérdés lényegét.  
- Nem vagyok vak. És nem érnék sokat azzal, ha tönkre menne – nézett az angyal szemeibe mélyen. Ed lassan bólintott, megértette a nőt. Lemond róla, hogy jobb legyen mindenkinek.  
Roy nem értette, olyan volt, mintha elbeszéltek volna a feje felett, és ez rendkívül zavarta. A cetli után nyúlt, és átfutotta a sorokat. Tényleg az volt, amit Ed mondott, vissza is tette az asztalra.  
- Én most megyek, beszéljétek meg – állt fel a nő. Ed ismét bólintott, majd figyelte, amint eltűnik az ajtó mögött.  
- Na jó, mi folyok itt? – kérdezett rá Roy.  
- Szeret téged – jelentette ki egyszerűen a szőke.  
- Igen…? – kérdezte várva a folytatást.  
- Azért vitte el az üzentem, hátha megszerezhet, de végül lemondott rólad – magyarázta.  
- Értem. – Megfogalmazódott a fejében a kérdés, hogy miért, de tudta, a szerelem különös érzés, furcsa cselekedeteket vált ki időnként az emberekből, nyilván ennyi a magyarázat. – Haragszol még? – kérdezett rá. – Hidd el, nem azért tettem, mert zavarsz…  
Ed sóhajtott egy mélyet.  
- Tudom, csak felhúztam magam, hogy nem szóltál. Sajnálom.  
- Én sajnálom, hogy nem szóltam. Meg kellett volna tennem, de… nem találtam rá a megfelelő időpontot.  
Ed közelebb húzódott a démonhoz, és megölelte.  
- Szeretlek – súgta.  
- Én is. – Visszaölelt, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta a szőkét.

Egy hét múlva csengőszó verte fel őket álmukból. Még korán volt, nem is értették, ki lehet az. Roy gyorsan ruhát kapott magára, és kiment ajtót nyitni. Ed is felöltözött, majd kedvese után ment, megnézni, ki jött.  
Az ajtóban egy angyal állt, igyekezett elnyomni egy fintort, de ez nem nagyon sikerült neki. Pláne, mikor végig mérte a kissé hiányos öltözékű démont.  
- Edward Elricet keresem – jelentett ki sznob hangon.  
Ed közelebb lépett.  
- Igen?  
- Üzenetet hoztam – jelentette be. – Kitűzték a tárgyalása időpontját. Két hét múlva jelenjen meg a tárgyaló teremben, a mennyben. A többi le van írva – nyújtotta át a levelet, bár Ednek kellett még közelebb mennie, ugyanis a hírnök nem volt hajlandó átlépni a küszöböt. – Még valami. Legyen pontos. – Aprót biccentett, majd távozott.  
Az angyal leült, kibontotta a levelet, és olvasni kezdett. Roy mögé állt, és a válla felett olvasta el. Arca kissé megrándult, nem akarta, hogy Ed elmenjen, de tudta, fent van a helye. Szinte hihetetlen módon fehérek maradtak továbbra is a szárnyai. Úgy érezte, nincs joga marasztalni, ha menni akar, el kell engednie… Mindazonáltal mindennél jobban szerette volna, ha Ed marad…  
- És ha nem megyek el? – tette fel a kérdést az angyal.  
- Szerintem el kéne. Legalább, hogy tisztázd magad – jegyezte meg Roy, bár nem tudta, mi mondatja ezt vele.  
- Talán igazad van – sóhajtott. – Csak… nincs sok kedvem. Nem hiszem, hogy visszavesznek…  
- Erről előbb nem ártana meggyőződni. – Mintha más beszélt volna az ő szájával. Nem értette, mért mondja ezt, inkább örülnie kellett volna, hogy maradni akar. De… a legjobbat akarta neki…


	8. 8 Finálé

Nos, utolsó fejezet, minden kiderül... Remélem, tetszeni fog... Jó olvasást.

8. Finálé

A két hét szinte észrevétlenül telt el. Eljött a tárgyalás napja.  
Ed egész éjjel nem aludt, aggódott a tárgyalás miatt, és nem akarta otthagyni Royt. Pedig ő győzte meg, hogy elmenjen.  
Roy sem tudott aludni, nem akarta, hogy elérkezzen a reggel, és Ed elmenjen – talán örökre. De nem szólt, nem mondott semmit, csak ölelte őt, és beszélgettek. Minden másról, épp' csak a tárgyalás, és a jövőjük nem került szóba. Azt elkerülték, mintha égetné őket. Égette is, már előre fájt, de magukban tartották.  
Hat órakor az angyal az órára nézett, és mélyet sóhajtott. Nem volt kedve indulni, de kellett. Még egy pillanatra Royhoz bújt, és megcsókolta.  
- Mennem kéne… - jegyezte meg halkan, alig hallhatóan. Roy bólintott, de még nem engedte el. Még egy csókot adott a szőke ajkaira, majd lassan – szinte fájt neki – elengedte. Ed felült, de még visszanézett a démonra. Mosolya nem volt valódi, ezt mindketten tudták, de így könnyebb volt. Ugyanolyan lassan öltözött, ahogy aznap reggel mindent tett. Egyszerűen nem akart elmenni. Fekete ruháit vette fel, már megszokta, és sokkal jobban szerette őket.  
Mikor teljesen kész lett, és nem tudta már mivel húzni az időt, még visszafordult a férfihoz. Szemei gyanúsan csillogtak, de mosolya megmaradt.  
Roy már felült, úgy nézte a szőke fiú készülődését. Azt akarta mondani „Ne menj, maradj velem!", de nem tette. Úgy érezte nincs joga hozzá. Pedig Ed pont erre várt. A fiú még egyszer megcsókolta. Ez volt a búcsúcsók.  
- Szeretlek – súgta még, majd elfordult.  
- Én is téged – válaszolt Roy. A szőke szemét könnyek lepték el. Nem akart sírni, mégis. Még az ajtóból egy pillanatra visszanézett. Talán nem látja soha többé… Látása kissé homályos volt, de azért látta, hogy a démon is úgy szenved, mint ő. Nem akart menni, de a lábai tovább vitték.  
- Viszlát' – szólt vissza, és hitte, még viszont látja. Nem bírná ki nélküle. Nem lenne teljes az élete, ha a férfi nélkül kellene élnie…  
- Viszlát'… - nem soká' csukódott az ajtó, és Roy tudta, Ed elment. Bánat ült szívére, és tátongó űr volt, ahol eddig Edward volt a szívében. Még csak most ment el, és máris istenesen hiányzott neki… Az járt az eszében, vajon meddig marad meg a fiú illata? Az ágynemű, a ruhái, az egész házban lehetett érezni az illatát, de eddig nem nagyon törődött vele, hiszen itt volt mellette. Bármikor érezhette az illatát, teste melegét, ajkai ízét… És már nincs. Csak az illata maradt, és néhány dolog, amit itt hagyott.  
Edward út közben pokoli kínokat élt át. Vissza akart menni, Royhoz simulni, megcsókolni… de nem tehette. Megígérte, hogy elmegy a tárgyalásra, és az öccse is vár rá. Most számára az lett volna a legjobb, ha nem mondanak semmit, békén hagyják. Ha visszamehet Royhoz…Folyamatosan ő járt az eszében, mindenről ő jutott eszébe…  
A tárgyalás időpontja előtt egy órával érkezett meg, addig egy sötét, szűk folyosón váratták. Egyszer odament hozzá egy angyal, és a szárnyait átmosta egy anyaggal, ami minden festéket lemos. Persze ez nála felesleges volt, a szárnyai festés nélkül is fehérek voltak. Nem mintha ártatlan maradt volna…  
A tárgyalás ugyanabban a teremben zajlott, ahol legutóbb. Rengetegen elmentek megnézni a tárgyalást, a terem tömve volt. Még Hohenheim is eljött. Arca nem mutatta érzelmeit, mikor fiára pillantott. Ed rájött, már nem haragszik annyira a férfira, a múlt tudatában. Persze azért nem kedvelte túlzottan.  
Winry is ott volt, látszott rajta, hogy örül Ednek. Az angyal végre ráébredt: a lány szerelmes belé. Nem mintha ő viszonozta volna érzéseit, de legalább már tudta. Persze erről is Roy jutott eszébe. Már biztos az irodában ül, és nem tud koncentrálni a papírokra, mert rá gondol, és a tárgyalásra. A gondolatra elmosolyodott.  
A háta mögött összesúgtak az angyalok. Nem értették, hogy lehet még fehér a szárnya? Miért mosolyog? Mi van vele tulajdonképpen? Egy kissé tartottak is tőle, végül is már megjárta a poklot…  
Al is ott volt, mellette Rose, akinek a hasa szépen gömbölyödött. Alphonse büszkén feszített az oldalán, ezen Ed újfent csak mosolyogni tudott. Öccse, Al, apa lesz… Rávigyorgott a fiúra, aki kissé elpirult, de visszamosolygott. Nem volt kérdés számára, hogy Ed kitalálta, végül is zseni…  
Büszkén, és méltóságteljesen állt a bíróság elé. Nem volt már mitől félnie, a pokol számára már nem büntetés volt.  
Maga a tárgyalás alig több mint fél órás volt, már előre el volt döntve. Edet visszavették a mennybe, ismét teljes jogú angyal lett.  
A szőkét szinte hidegen hagyta az egész, ő csak vissza akart menni Royhoz. Pokolian hiányzott neki… Csak egy valami tartotta vissza, hogy azonnal visszarohanjon: az öccse. Al nagyon örült az ítéletnek, már el is tervezte, hogy Edet maguknál szállásolja el, ugyanis az ő lakását már más használta. Edward egy sóhajjal egyezett bele.

Minden egyes nap felért egy kínszenvedéssel a mennyben. Az élet még unalmasabb volt, mint a pokolban. Az angyalok kerülték őt, nem bíztak benne, az ítélet ellenére sem. Szinte csak Allal beszélt, de ő sem volt mindig a közelben. Ráadásul érezte, hogy útban van. Eddig kettesben éltek Rose-zal, erre ő csak betolakodik az életükbe. Ez őt is zavarná…  
Még egy probléma volt. Egyik nap, nem sokkal a tárgyalás után feltűnt egy fekete toll a szárnyán. Ed sokáig figyelte az apró tollat. Nem tudta, hogy reagáljon. Örült, hisz' ez egy ok, hogy visszamenjen a pokolba, mégis… elcsúfította a szárnyát…  
Ahogy egyre több fekete toll jelent meg, egyre inkább elzárkózottabb lett. Egy héttel az első toll megjelenése után már majd' a szárnya fele fekete volt. Elhatározásra jutott. Összepakolta kevéske holmiját, és megvárta, hogy Al hazaérjen. Mikor ez megtörtént, és ledőlt egy fotelba, Ed megjelent az ajtóban. Mosolyogva üdvözölte bátyját, hiszen már két napja nem látta, nem akarta beengedni. Ám mosolya hamar lehervadt, mikor meglátta végigmérte testvérét.  
- Ed… - habogta. Edward lágyan elmosolyodott.  
- Sajnálom Al. Tudod, hogy ez így nem fog működni… - kissé kitárta szárnyait, amin látszottak a fekete toll csomók. Al szomorúan nézett rá. – Amúgy is hiányzik, nekem már ott van a helyem – folytatta.  
- Elmész? – tette fel a kérdést, habár felesleges volt. Ed bólintott. – Most? – Ismét bólintás volt a válasz. Mellesleg ez is elég egyértelmű volt. Ed a szokott fekete ruhájában volt, kezében a bőrönddel.  
- Azért néha meglátogatsz? – kérdezte nedvesedő szemekkel. – Tudod, nem soká' megszületik a gyerekem.  
- Persze, ha beengednek… De te is meglátogathatsz néha… - Arcán mosoly jelent meg. Megölelte öccsét, és egy puszit adott az arcára. – Viszlát' Al.  
- Szia, Bátyó – búcsúzott Al, immár egyértelműen könnyes szemekkel.  
Ed kilépett a házból, és kitárva szárnyait elindult. Hosszú volt az út, de nem érdekelte, szíve vezette, vissza Royhoz. Mikor végre meglátta az ismerős házat, szíve megdobbant. Már este volt, a házban égett a villany. Ed egy mély levegőt vett, az ajtóhoz lepett, és bekopogott.  
Roy ajtót nyitott, majd mikor meglátta az ajtóban kedvesét, szinte ledermedt.  
- Ed… - súgta halkan,  
- Szia – üdvözölte mosolyogva. Remélte, a férfi még szereti, visszavárja…  
- Tényleg te vagy az? – Nem tudott hinni a szemének, annyiszor álmodta már ezt…  
- Igen – bólintott, és mosolya megmaradt.  
- Hogy-hogy? Mit keresel itt? Mi történt? – özönlöttek elő kérdései.  
Ed válaszképp' kitárta szárnyait, amin feltűntek a fekete foltok. Roy rögtön értette a helyzetet. Örült, hogy ez által visszakaphatja a fiút, mégis, kissé elszomorodott, szerette fehéren a szárnyait…  
- Elég ironikus, hogy épp' fent jelentek meg – jegyezte meg.  
- Van ötleted, mitől lehet? – kérdezte kíváncsian a férfi.  
A fiú elgondolkodott.  
- Talán apám miatt… Talán azért jelentek meg ilyen későn a fekete tollak, mert apám az Isten. De nem tudom, ez csak egy tipp… - Roy lassan bólintott, majd csönd ereszkedett rájuk, amint végül Ed tört meg.  
- Visszajöttem, ha… van még számomra egy kis helyed…  
- Számodra mindig lesz itt hely – ölelte magához a szöszkét. – Nagyon hiányoztál. Szeretlek – súgta a fülébe.  
Ed visszaölelt, egészen belesimult a férfi karjaiba. Tökéletesen összeillettek…  
- Te is nekem. Minden nap kész kínszenvedés volt nélküled. Szeretlek – súgta vissza, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta a férfit, akit annyira szeretett…

Vége

Végül szeretnék köszönetet mondani pár embernek, akik segítettek, támogattak, mialatt írtam ezt a történetet.  
- Kinga és Timi, akik biztattak, rugdostak, ha kellett, míg a kézirat készült, és nyomban el is olvasták :D  
- Zsófinak, és Ketsunak a kritikákért, és biztatásért, hogy folytassa, a feltöltést.  
- Garunak, aki szintén, hogy írt nekem, és segített is.  
- Meg kell említenem továbbá Katie-t, aki szintén segített nekem az írás korábbi szakaszaiban, és meghallgatott.  
Azt hiszem, ennyi, ha valaki kimaradt volna, elnézést kérek, és ha szól, akkor felírom a listára.  
Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok, és hálás vagyok a kritikákért, és a biztatásért is.  
Búcsúzom, legalábbis ezzel a ficcel, egyelőre.


End file.
